L'Héritage des Dragons
by Lulla'S-By
Summary: Une guerre. Deux camps. Un nouveau dragonnier. Nouveau dragonnier va faire son apparition. Il devra choisir entre l'amour, la haine, la loyauté, la trahison... Confronté à ses sentiments et à son devoir. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...
1. Prologue

Titre : L'héritage des Dragons

Genre : Aventure & Romance

Auteur : Lulla'S-By

Petit mot : Rien est à moi, tout est à Christopher Paolini. Sauf quelques personnages. Merci à ceux qui liront cette Fanfic, la première que je poste ici ^o^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenu =)

* * *

Prologue :

La nuit n'était pas noir, la lune était pleine et ses doux rayons argentée caressaient la plaine accompagné d'une petite brise douce et agréable. La plaine, dont l'herbe verte paressait bleu foncé sous la lumière de la lune, était presque déserte. Seule, une enfant était accroupie dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux bruns suivaient la brise de l'été alors que sa petite main potelé d'enfant caressait une pierre. Lisse, d'une douce couleur argentée semblable à la lune, mais zébrée de petits éclairs rouges. La petite avec des yeux de la même couleur que cette étrange pierre, argentée avec des petits points rouge, une étrange couleur qu'elle tenait de sa mère, qui la tenait de son père, et ainsi de suite. Son poignet droit était tatoué d'un dragon, magnifiquement bien fait, elle était calme et restait là à regarder cette pierre, qui semblait avoir quelque chose de passionnant pour elle. Un bruit trahi le silence, la pierre venait de se craqueler. La petite fille recula, peureuse, ses petits yeux regardaient la chose qui n'était pas une belle pierre en fin de compte. Quand finalement la pierre se brisa totalement l'enfant tremblait, puis son regard fixa la petite chose toute frêle qui venait sortir de cet œuf/pierre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis des cris paniqué la tirèrent de sa rêverie, son grand père, et les serviteurs la cherchaient. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Voulant attraper la petite bestiole sortie de cette pierre qui n'en était pas une, sa main droite entra en contacte avec la tête de la petite chose. Une grande lumière se fit. Puis plus rien, la petite fille s'écroula lourdement au sol, en même temps que la petite chose qu'elle venait de trouver.


	2. Chapitre premier

Titre : L'héritage des Dragons

Genre : Aventure & Romance

Auteur : Lulla'S-By

Petit mot : Rien est à moi, tout est à Christopher Paolini. Sauf quelques personnages. Voila le premier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Si vous voulez que je fassse des chapitres plus longs, dites le moi =) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre Premier :

Le soleil commençait à se lever. L'ancien domaine d'une vieille famille noble était éclairé par les premiers rayons de lumière. Le domaine avait beau être imposant, par endroit il semblait tomber en ruine. Seul quelques serviteurs restaient, et les terres n'étaient plus aussi belle qu'avant. Dans un grand fauteuil de bois, un vieil homme contemplait le ciel avec nostalgie. Ses yeux vert ne pétillait pas réellement de vie. Sans doute regrettait-t-il ce temps où il y avait encore des dragonniers, encore de l'espoir. Mais en ces temps sombre, le domaine était le lieu le plus reculé, personne ne viendrait l'y chercher, ni lui, ni sa famille. S'approchant, un jeune homme tenait un plateau, il était petit et tout frêle, ses cheveux noir et courts encadraient un visage étrangement féminin, chacun de ses traits étaient doux et fins. Son regard argentée tacheté de rouge ne semblait pas des plus joyeux. Ses vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui semblaient avoir étaient fait pour quelqu'un qui avait du muscle, plus que lui en tout cas, beaucoup plus. Il posa le plateau près de ce vieil homme au regard vide. Et s'agenouilla lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser.

- Grand-Père, tu sais que tu ne dois pas sortir. Il fait froid à cette période. Tu pourrais attraper la fièvre.

La voix du jouvenceaux avait été presque un murmure. Le ton de sa voix était doux, mais comme son corps, la voix semblait féminine plus qu'autre chose. Mais peut importait à ce jeune homme. Le regard sombre de son grand père s'arrêta sur lui, un faible sourire orna les vieille lèvres de l'homme. D'une main tendre il allât caresser les cheveux de son petit fils. Une tendresse qui montrait que le lien les unissant était fort.

- Tu t'inquiète trop Matthew. Je suis assez fort pour résister au froid. Avant je me battais avec les dragonniers ! Avant j'étais un jeune homme que toutes les femmes voulaient ! Et je pouvais tenir des heures dans un lit avec une belle jeune femme ! Avant...

Une quinte de toux assez violente interrompit le vieil homme. Le dit Matthew lui tapota le dos avec assez de verve pour l'aider à se dégager les poumons, et pas trop pour ne pas lui casser quelque chose. Il prit ensuite un verre fumant d'une tisane aux plantes et la porta aux lèvres de l'homme qu'il appelait Grand père.

- Je sais Grand-Père, rentrons maintenant.

Mais le Grand-Père ne bougea pas. Il mangea ce qui lui avait été apporté, et ne se leva qu'ensuite. Prenant sa canne il s'appuya dessus, repoussant les tentatives de son petit-fils pour l'aider. Matthew restait en arrière. Marchant en regardant chacun des pas de ce vieil homme auquel il tenait. Au moins il savait de quel côté de la famille il tenait son caractère rebelle et indépendant. Après avoir accompagné le vieil homme au salon, le jeune brun monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Se regardant la glace il sembla peiné. Son regard vide et triste le déprimait tout seul. La solitude de qu'il éprouvait dans cette demeure le rendait fou. Pour le moment il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une robe de servante. La dépliant il l'étala sur le lit. Il tira sur ses cheveux, qui se révélèrent être une perruque. De longues boucles noirs tombèrent sur ses frêles épaules. Il retira ensuite ses vêtements trop grands. Sa poitrine était bandé. Le jeune homme se révélait être une magnifique demoiselle de dix sept ans. Prenant la robe elle l'enfila. Le corset noir serrait sa taille par dessus un chemisier blanc qui partait en jupon vers le bas. Par dessus elle mit un jupon rouge le serrant et mettant le haut sous le corset. Ses cheveux bouclés restèrent détachés. Elle eut un faible sourire en se regardant. Elle avait perdue l'habitude de mettre des vêtements féminins, et ses cheveux la gênaient alors que des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. La demoiselle sortie de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle voulait sortir. Avec un gros ruban elle banda son poignet, tout en marchant. Le bandage cacherait son tatouage. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait même plus d'où elle l'avait eut. Enfaite son enfance était floue, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Arrivée dans la forêt la jeune femme commença à cueillir des fleurs, avoir un moment de solitude lui faisait du bien et agrémenter sa chambre de quelques fleurs la rendrait peut être moins triste. Elle chantonnait une vague chanson de son enfance, marchant sur les feuilles mortes et écrasants des branches au passage sous son pas léger. La forêt du domaine était toujours déserte, c'était cela que la demoiselle aimait, pouvoir être seule dans les bois, sans cacher sa féminité, ou plutôt sans cacher qu'elle était une femme. Son chant fut stopper par un bruit étrange. Un râle faible. Ce n'était pas d'un animal qu'elle connaissait. Curieuse de nature, elle voulait voir ce que c'était. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle regrettait d'avoir avancer. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Écartant les branches sur son passage la jeune demoiselle se retrouva dans une clairière. Le râle était plus fort et plus inquiétant quand vous étiez près de la source. Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêta sur l'immense bête rouge qui était allongée dans la clairière. Ses yeux à demi clos, le bruit provenait d'elle. Les fleurs que la demoiselle tenait lui échappèrent. Elle vit près du monstre rouge un jeune homme bruns a demi-conscient, écrasant les fleurs qu'elle avait fait tomber la maitresse du domaine se précipita sur lui, il était couvert de sang, son corps couverts de multiples blessures plus ou moins graves. La jeune fille se pencha et avança sa main pour prendre son pouls, mais l'homme lui agrippa la poignet avec force, ou du moins il essaya de mettre de la force dans son geste. Son regard bleu ciel s'arrêta sur les yeux argentée de la demoiselle. Quelques secondes il la fixa. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main tomba sur le sol. La jeune femme se releva et se mit à courir vers la demeure en criant. Elle ne fit pas attention aux branches qui déchiraient le bas de sa robe. Ni à celles qui lui égratignait les bras et le visage. Son cœur battait plus vite suite à cette course folle. La jeune femme alla cherchait les serviteurs qui étaient au courant pour sa double identité. Et qui se gardaient bien de le dire dans les villages alentours.

Finalement ce fut une petite troupe d'homme qui suivit la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent net face à la bête rouge qui râlait toujours, mais dans son sommeil. Finalement la jeune femme leur expliqua que c'était un dragon, et que personne n'avait rien à craindre de lui pour le moment. Les hommes soulevèrent le dragonnier sous l'œil vigilant de la maitresse de maison. Puis quelques uns allèrent chercher le grand père de celle-ci. Il s'y connaissait en dragon, et comme personne ne pouvait déplacer la masse d'écailles rouges, il serait le seul à savoir comment réagir. Il fut accompagné de deux hommes qui veillerait à ce que la bête ne charge pas. Rentrant la demoiselle remis son déguisement d'homme, et renvoya les servantes trop curieuses de la chambre ou l'on avait mit le dragonnier. Ce fut elle qui s'assit dans le grand fauteuil près de lui. Doucement elle lui passa un linge blanc et humide sur le front, ensuite elle lui retira ses vêtements, tous sans exception. Pour nettoyer et soigner les plaies de l'homme. S'il se réveillait, il verrait heureusement, que c'était un garçon qui l'avait soigné.

Celui qu'on appelait Matthew baillait alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ou plutôt qu'elle venait de se réveiller. La demoiselle sous son apparence masculine regarda la brun allongé dans le lit couvert d'une couverture. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet homme beau. Ses traits étaient parfaits, et ses multiples cicatrices sur le corps le rendaient plus virils encore aux yeux de cette tendre demoiselle. Cela faisait trois jours que le blessé avait été ramené à la grande demeure. Son dragon c'était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, et c'était crée un lien avec le patriarche de la famille. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le dragonnier rouge, et Matthew avait dût empêcher les servantes d'entré dans la chambre, pour ne pas que la pudeur de leur invité ne soit bafouée. Ce fut quand la jeune fille qui veillait au grain lui passa un linge humide sur le front qu'il se réveilla. Avec brusquerie il lui saisit le poignet et le serra. Matthew, aussi appelé Morgane, serra les dents. Cet homme avait une sacrée force.

- Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous pouvez me lâchez.

La voix employé par la jeune demoiselle, qui était travestie, se voulait douce et rassurante. Et cela sembla porter ses fruits car le dragonnier la relâcha. Il regardait autour de lui. La pièce spacieuse était modestement décorée. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et les couvertures sous lesquelles il se trouvait était douce et agréable. Des mèches brunes lui tombait devant les yeux. Il ne se souvenait plus. Où était-il ? Que c'était-il passé ?

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que fais-je ici ? N'essayez pas de me mentir !

Morgane n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche qu'il lui disait cela comme ça, son ton dur et froid glacèrent le sang de la jeune demoiselle. Qui, bien que déguisée en homme, le regarda de ses grands yeux innocents. Certes celui qu'elle avait guérit voulait des explications, mais il aurait put lui parler un peu plus gentiment, cela aurait été la moindre des choses.

- Je suis Matthew Roncerouge. Vous êtes dans ma demeure, je vous ai trouvé gisant sur le sol avec votre dragon. Mes serviteurs vous ont ramener ici, je vous ai soigné. Et mon Grand-Père c'est occupé de votre dragon. Je vous assure que je ne vous veux que du bien.

Le regard glacial de Murtagh toisa le jeune jouvenceau qu'il se tenait près de lui. Déjà qu'il ne semblait pas bien grand, mais en plus il s'enfonçait dans un immense fauteuil qui le rendait encore plus faible et plus fragile. Pourtant quand Murtagh le regarda dans les yeux, il se souvint. Cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui s'était approché.

- La fille ! Tu étais une fille !

Ces mots firent écho dans la tête de Matthew/Morgane qui prit un air surpris. Personne d'autres que les habitants de la demeure ne devait savoir pour lui. Donc cet homme, aussi beau et perdu soit il, devait croire qu'il avait face à lui un véritable jeune homme, fière, et courageux. Bon, là il faudrait repasser. Mais au moins qu'il le croit un peu viril.

- Vous avez prit un sacré coup sur la tête. Vous délirez. J'ai toujours été un garçon. Maintenant je vais vous apportez de quoi vous sustentez.

Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser. Mais avant de sortir elle déposa des vêtements propres près de Murtagh et lui sourit gentiment sortant de la chambre. Le dragonnier regarda l'autre partir. Il devait surement devenir fou, il était persuadé que c'était une fille qui l'avait trouvé, il revoyait les boucle brune encadrer le visage de son sauveur. Peut être une simple hallucination, il ne comprenait plus rien. L'homme soupira. C'est quand il prit les vêtements qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. Finalement que ce soit un garçon qui l'est trouvé n'était pas si mal. Il aurait été gêné d'avoir été nue face à une jeune femme. Il commença à se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. De justesse il tomba assit sur le lit. Jurant il se décida à finalement s'habiller assit. La chemise passa facilement, mais il eut plus de mal avec le pantalon, ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies.

Murtagh tentait de se lever sans succès quand le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé arrivait avec un plateau plein de bonne chose à manger. Un sourire orna le visage de jeunot. Alors qu'il posait le plateau sur le lit près de l'homme. Murtagh le regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

- Au faite. Je suis Murtagh. Dragonnier du roi.

Le garçon le regarda nullement surpris. D'habitude on s'aplatissait devant lui. Là on lui souriait gentiment. On s'occupait de lui. Ça le changeait fortement. Il commença par boire l'infusion qu'on lui, avant de prendre un morceau de pain beurré, le garçon avait vraiment pensé à tout.

- Je sais. Votre dragon nous en as vaguement parler. Vous savez il s'entend très bien avec Grand -père. D'ailleurs il veut vous rencontrez.

Murtagh le regarda. Rencontrez celui que Thorn appréciait, pourquoi pas ? Et puis il avait été gentiment soigné, il devait bien ça aux gens qui l'avaient recueillit. Il mangea ce qui lui avait été donné. Le jeune homme sortit le laissant seul. Murtagh regarda autour de lui. Il avait trop mal aux jambes pour se lever. Il espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt remarcher. En tout les cas, pour l'instant il se contentait de regarder ce qui l'entourait, se sentant étrangement à l'abri entre les murs de cette chambre.


	3. Chapitre second

Chapitre Second :

Murtagh arrivait enfin à bien marcher, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était alité au lit, fiévreux et ses blessures le lançant à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Il penserait surement à trouver un guérisseur pour ne plus trop souffrir et enlever les marques sur son corps. Pour le moment il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette chambre, certes il parlait avec son dragon par la pensée. Mais le voir lui ferait du bien, même si parfois il pouvait couper ses pensées à la bête rouge car il était en colère, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une partie de lui. Pour le moment il attendait Matthew, le jeune homme tout freluquet, lui avait demandé de rester là le temps qu'il prévienne son grand père. Murtagh voulait en effet parler à ce vieil homme qui semblait tant plaire à Thorn. Le brun se leva dès que Matthew entra, le jeune garçon lui sourit timidement. Le dragonnier rouge avait cette impression de le gêner, ou plutôt l'impressionner.

-Mon Grand-Père est prêt à vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ce que Murtagh détestait le plus chez ce jeune gringalet c'était le fait qu'il le respecte un peu trop. Mais c'était au dragonnier de le remercier, et non l'inverse. Le brun inclina la tête et suivit Matthew. C'était la première fois que le dragonnier rouge sortait de la chambre, cela lui faisait étrange d'ailleurs. Les couloirs ressemblait à ceux du palais, surtout les pierres enfaite, sinon c'était beaucoup plus lumineux. Et les tapisseries qui ornait les mur étaient magnifiques. Elles représentaient des scènes de combats, la plus part avec des dragonniers. Murtagh marchait sur un grand tapis or et rouge qui donnait un peu de gaité à cet endroit. Le rider rouge se mit à fixer la petite forme fluette devant lui, malgré le fait que ce soit un garçon Matthew avait des formes un peu féminine, et une démarche qui allait avec, il n'y avait qu'à voir le roulement de ses hanches, il rappelait celui de certaines courtisanes de la cours. Immédiatement Murtagh se reprit, il ne pouvait pas penser cela d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix sept ans. Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête avait encore quelques effets secondaires. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur autre chose, ce qui l'entourait par exemple, regarder plus en détails les tapisseries. Le dragonnier se fit la remarque qu'il ne voyait aucun domestiques, pourtant une grande demeure comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas être entretenue par un jeune homme seul et son grand père.

Murtagh interrompit ses réflexions quand Matthew lui ouvrit une porte. L'héritier de la demeure laissa le dragonnier entrer puis referma la porte restant dehors par politesse. Le brun regarda autour de lui, cette salle avait devait servir de salle à manger à en croire par les grandes tables qui étaient disposées en U, beaucoup trop grande pour deux. Au dessus de lui Murtagh remarqua les trois grand lustres à bougies, mais comme il faisait jour ce n'était pas allumé, d'ailleurs à en juger par les toiles d'araignées cela n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis un long moment, en tous les cas les vitres laissaient entrer la lumière. Le dragonnier rouge se dit que cela ressemblait à la salle de bal du palais, mais en beaucoup moins décoré. Se tenant droit il regarda dans la pièce, près de la cheminée qui crépitait un vieil homme regardait une épée posé sur ses genoux. Murtagh le fixa un moment. Il semblait loin d'être jeune, mais il inspirait le respect. Le brun reconnu l'épée que cet homme tenait, c'était Souffrance, ou plus connue sous le nom de Zar'Roc, il reconnu le pommeau, puis la lame aussi rouge que le sang.

- Avance toi jeune homme.

La voix fit sursauter le brun. Mais il n'osa rien dire. Il s'avança dans la pièce doucement, prenant le temps d'évaluer la situation, et de toute façon le vieil homme ne lui voulait aucun mal. Le dragonnier rouge contourna les tables et alla près de celui qui était le chef de cette demeure. Quand Murtagh arriva face à lui le Grand-Père lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le rider rouge ne discuta pas et prit place dans le fauteuil en bois qui était magnifiquement sculpté. Son regard était pourtant braqué sur Zar'Roc, ne pas l'avoir à son côté lui faisait étrange.

- Cette épée... Elle à détruit tellement de personnes... Ton père en a fait une machine à tuer. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire que sa couleur vient de tout le sang qu'elle à fait couler. Tu sais Murtagh fils de Morzan, tu peux lui donner une autre signification. Autre que souffrance et sang. Il te suffit de faire les bons choix.

Murtagh sembla surpris de ces paroles. Le Grand-Père regardait Murtagh avec attention. Il ressemblait tellement à Morzan. Le même regard, la même expression, et pourtant tellement différent. Il li tendait l'épée dans son fourreau ayant posé l'objet sur ses paumes. Le rider rouge s'en saisit regardant maintenant le vieillard, ses paroles avaient tendus Murtagh. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas faux, pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de faire des choix, son serment.

- Désolé Monsieur, mais, vous ne vous adresser pas à la bonne personne. Je suis le méchant frère. Pour tout ce qui faire le bien, et faire les bon choix, il faut s'adresser à Eragon.

Murtagh vit de la peine dans les yeux de l'homme. Il n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi ce vieil homme s'intéressait tant à lui. Le Grand-Père de Matthew ne lâchait pas son invité des yeux. Le fils du plus grand parjure que la terre est connu n'était pas comme son père, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Il fallait juste qu'il le comprenne.

- Je m'adresse à la bonne personne. Tu as trop peu confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas Morzan, tu n'es pas ton père. Tu es toi. Murtagh, fils de Selena. Ne te juge pas par les actes de ton père, mais par les tiens. Il marqua une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle. Et c'est à toi que j'ai décidé de demander quelque chose de très important...

Murtagh était surpris d'un tel discours. En général les gens ne le jugeaient pas, ils jugeaient son père. Et le dragonnier rouge s'y était fait maintenant. Que quelqu'un vienne bouleverser son monde le déstabilisait totalement, les mots qu'il avait tant voulu entendre depuis petit lui était enfin dit. Des mots rassurants, et qui ne sonnaient pas faux sortant de la bouche de cet homme à l'âge avancé. Mais quand même, ou avait-il sut pour Selena ? Sa mère, personne ne la connaissait en général. Et on ne savait même pas que la Main Noir, et la Compagne de Morzan était une même personne. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire à voix haute que sa mère était Selena, à part le roi, et Tornac son maitre d'armes, avant. Mais il ne parlerait pas de ça à son interlocuteur, ce serait mal venu, et il ne voulait même pas savoir.

- Je vous dois la vie. Alors demandez Monsieur, et je verrais si votre requête est acceptable pour moi.

Le Grand-Père le regardait maintenant avec un petit air amusé. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ses paroles pourtant. Murtagh avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus comprendre, c'était trop compliqué pour lui ce qui se passait maintenant. Et ce que l'autre voulait lui demander semblait important. Alors il l'écoutait avec toute l'attention qu'il lui devait.

- Tu parle trop solennellement, nous sommes entre amis. Il tousse. Mes jours son compter. Je vais mourir, et Matthew se retrouvera seul. Durant ton rétablissement si tu t'en sens la force, entraine le à l'épée qu'il sache se battre. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. J'aimerais que quand je ne serais plus de ce monde, que tu veille sur mon petit-fils, que tu le protège, quoi qu'il se passe. Il est la seule chose qu'il me reste Dragonnier. Je veux qu'il vive longtemps. Promet je t'en pris...

Murtagh sentit une boule dans son estomac. La seule personne qu'il avait protégé avait été Eragon. Bon le blondinet avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis là où l'ont pouvait les éviter. Mais Murtagh avait apprécier ces quelques mois passés près de son demi-frère. Il voyait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur que cette demande était des plus sincère. En y pensant le dragonnier rouge se demanda quelles étaient les chances de survies de Matthew sans protection, et c'était faible, très faible.

- Je le ferais. Je protègerais Matthew. Et je l'entrainerais à devenir un guerrier. Je vous le promet sur mon honneur de dragonnier.

Il vit se dessiner un sourire satisfait et rassuré sur les lèvres du vieillard. Il préféra donc se taire. Murtagh ne savait pas réellement s'il pourrait protéger Matthew après son départ de la Demeure. Mais il préféra ne pas aborder ce point. Le brun remit l'épée à sa ceinture, il en caressa le pommeau. C'était vrai, Zar'Roc n'avait rien fait de glorieux, sauf aux côtés d'Eragon. Mais cette période était maintenant révolue. L'épée revenait à l'ainé, maintenant qu'il avait semé le doute dans l'esprit du dragonnier bleu, cela déstabiliserait l'ennemi. Il n'était plus la seul à devoir avoir honte de ses origines, maintenant.

- Bien, tu peux maintenant sortir jeune homme. Ton dragon est dans la cour si tu veux le voir. Matthew est avec lui.

Murtagh se leva et salua le Grand-Père respectueusement. Il sortit de la pièce quittant ainsi la chaleur du feu. Les couloirs bien que grands étaient plus petits que ceux du palais. Aussi se repérer n'était pas très difficile. Il croisa un serviteur, donc cette demeure n'était finalement pas si déserte que ça. Enfin c'était une servante qu'il avait croisé et elle l'avait regardé étrangement, un mélange de peur et d'admiration, comme toutes les autres enfaite, rien de bien nouveau. Le rider rouge ne mit pas longtemps à trouver comment sortir. Il se retrouva dans la cour, le dragon rouge prenait toute la place ayant étendu ses ailes pour les dégourdir. Face à lui se tenait un jeune garçon en pleine adolescence, Murtagh reconnu immédiatement Matthew. Mais lui ne le remarqua pas. Murtagh se décida à commencer par adresser la parole à son dragon.

_- Thorn, tu semble prendre beaucoup de place. Tu ne t'étale pas autant d'habitude._

Le dragon releva la tête d'un coup fixant son dragonnier. Murtagh sourit, sa phrase avait été dite avec un ton railleur mais amicale. Le dragon rouge était habitué à cela aussi, maintenant, cela l'amusait. Son dragonnier était tout ce qu'il avait et tout ce qu'il aimait. Thorn remua la queue comme un chien content de retrouver son maitre. Le problème du dragon était que Galbatorix avait tenu à le faire grandir magiquement, alors peut être que Thorn avait une taille et un apparence de dragon adulte, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était encore un dragonneau dans sa tête.

_- Murtagh ! Je suis heureux de te revoir... Matthew à dit que je pouvais ! _

Murtagh soupira alors que le regard argentée du jeune Matthew se posait sur lui. Il regarda Zar'Roc mais ne sembla pas surpris. Le rider rouge s'approcha du jeune maitre des lieux alors que Thorn frottait son museau contre lui. Murtagh le caressa entre les naseaux. Matthew s'était relevé finalement.

- Désolé que Thorn prenne autant de place.

Murtagh s'excusait pour son dragon car il n'aimait pas toujours les réaction de Thorn. Trop puéril pour lui. Même s'il était le premier à savoir pourquoi la bête rouge se comportait ainsi. Il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait un peu honteux des manières du dragon. Mais il chassa cette pensée voyant que Matthew ne semblait pas plus que ça déranger par la présence de la bête rouge dans la cour de la Demeure.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dites moi, que vous as dit Grand-Père ?

Curieux avec cela. Mais Murtagh pouvait bien répondre à cette question inoffensive alors qu'il caressait les naseaux de son dragon, qui en profitait pour en demander toujours plus. Quand il ne combattait pas Thorn était très câlins, tout le contraire de son dragonnier. Bien que celui-ci aille parfois se consoler dans les draps avec des courtisanes. Bien, il toisait maintenant Matthew en réfléchissant.

- Il veut que je t'entraine à te battre. Et je le ferais durant mon séjour ici, sois en sûr. Mais je pense avoir du travail. Sans te vexer.

Il regardait le corps androgyne de son futur élève. Jamais il n'avait réellement apprit l'art du combat à quelqu'un. Les soldats arrivaient déjà entrainés, il n'avait plus qu'à les maintenir en forme. Il espérait simplement ne pas se tromper avec Matthew. Le gringalet regarda son corps, oui il n'était pas vraiment fait pour la bataille, il comprenait le sens des mots de Murtagh. Heureusement que celui-ci ne savait pas qui se cachait réellement derrière Matthew.

- Je ne suis pas vexé Monseigneur. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le physique d'un guerrier tel que vous.

Matthew regardait Murtagh. Mais avec les yeux de Morgane. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle observait chacun de ses traits, détaillants et imaginant les muscles de l'homme sous sa chemise. Enfin, elle l'avait déjà vue nu, mais il ne le savait pas. Cela aurait put faire sourire la demoiselle, mais elle se contint, et préféra garder le silence.

- Appelle Moi Murtagh et tutoie moi pour commencer. Nous n'aurons qu'à commencer l'entrainement demain. Malheureusement, mes blessures m'empêcheront de faire certains mouvements, mais pour les bases je n'aurais aucune difficultés.

Le dragonnier sentait encore ses blessures le lancer. Il faudrait qu'il change ses bandages pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, et soigner la plus grosse partit, du moins la plus douloureuse. Il n'userait pas non plus une force considérable en le faisant, mais c'était toujours ça de fait.

- Bien, je vais vous laissez. J'ai du travail. On se retrouve ici demain au milieu de la matinée.

Murtagh sourit en guise de réponse. Matthew commençait déjà à partir. Thorn regarda le petit bout d'homme s'éloigner. Il eut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, et qui voulait dire qu'il appréciait celui qui les avait aidé. Murtagh ne dit rien décidé à passé le reste de la journée avec son dragon.

Murtagh avait commencé l'entrainement de Matthew depuis quelques jours déjà. Le dragonnier avait vite vu que son protéger avait les bases pour commencer un entrainement plus approfondie. Malgré une grande maladresse, le freluquet arrivait à manier son épée avec une souplesse et une finesse qui lui donnait une certaine force. Matthew avait vite remarqué que Murtagh ne prenait pas Zar'Roc pour les entrainements, cela devait être trop risqué, enfin bref. Le rider rouge avait soigner quelques unes de ses blessures avec sa magie, bien entendu il avait toujours mal quand il faisait des mouvement trop brusque, mais cela était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir ses blessures en profondeur.

Ce jour là Matthew était arrivé en retard à l'entrainement, Murtagh n'avait pas relevé ceci comme un affront. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune brun avait une grande responsabilité sur les épaules avec tout ce domaine à gérer, son Grand-Père n'étant plus très en état de le faire. Mais Matthew avait finit par pointer le bout de son nez, le souffle court et finissant d'attacher son épée à sa ceinture. La cour vaste et déserte était un bon terrain pour s'entrainer, malgré les pavés. Une fois de plus, pour ne pas déroger à la règle des autres jours, Matthew se mit en garde, épée en avant, et commença à enchainé quelques mouvements simples que Murtagh lui avait apprit ces derniers jours. Murtagh le toisa un moment avant de s'approcher, Matthew était entrain d'effectuer une tactique difficile pour désarmer son adversaire, bien qu'à ce moment précis il soit confronté au vide. Murtagh lui prit la jambe au niveau de la cuisse pour l'écarter un peu plus. Le petit chef de la Demeure se sentit très gêné, son côté féminin l'emportait, la pudeur à laquelle elle avait été habituée venait d'être transgresser en quelques secondes. Murtagh ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là, il prit les hanches de celui qu'il croyait être un jeune adolescent, et lui tourna le buste doucement.

- Voilà, comme cela, tu écarte bien les jambes et tu prends appuie sur la droite. Puis tu reste toujours face ton adversaire. Ensuite tu fait tourner ton poignet et tu le désarme avec le plat de ton épée.

Matthew fit oui de la tête encore gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement Murtagh dut décider qu'il était l'heure que le jeune apprentie ne se batte plus avec le vent, mais avec un adversaire réel. Le rider rouge avait toujours un peu mal aux endroits où ses blessures avaient étés les plus profondes, mais il n'en disait rien. Le jeune adolescent qu'était Matthew tenait fermement sont épée prêt à battre Murtagh, plus que cela, il voulait à tout prix le battre pour prouver sa valeur. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné, même si le dragonnier était blessé. Murtagh se mit en garde face à Matthew. Le jeunot se décida à attaquer le premier. Les épées s'entrechoquaient dans des bruits métalliques, aucun des deux épéistes ne semblaient vouloir laisser l'autre gagner. Ils maniaient leur épée avec habilité, bien que Matthew avait beaucoup moins d'aisance que Murtagh. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, ils avançaient, et reculaient au gré de leurs envie et de celui qui menait cette danse, le meneur changeant souvent.

Finalement le gringalet héritier de la Demeure voulut désarmer Murtagh, il s'avança son épée prête, mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'un pavé entrave sa route. En effet Matthew trébucha sur un creux. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Tombant en avant il sentit les bras de Murtagh l'entourer, mais il sentit aussi le manque de force de celui-ci. Avec un tel poids l'entrainant, et ses blessures le fragilisants Murtagh se retrouva par terre. Matthew sur son torse. Leurs lèvres se touchant. Ils s'embrassaient. La dragonnier vit le visage de son apprenti viré au rouge tomate. Le côté Morgane reprenait le dessus et Matthew sentait son cœur perdre pieds, il battait à une vitesse folle, c'était son premier baiser, et il était loin d'être volontaire. Murtagh quant à lui se surpris à apprécier la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres du jeunot. Pourtant ce fut lui qui rompit tout. Il dégagea ses lèvres et poussa légèrement Matthew pour se lever, et inviter ensuite l'autre à faire de même. Une fois debout Murtagh saisit la main de Matthew l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes. Matthew s'épousseta histoire d'enlever un peu la poussière qui maculait ses vêtements.

- Tu es devenu fort Matthew. Tant mieux. Je vais bientôt devoir partir. Mon absence ne va pas plaire au roi. Je partirais d'ici une ou deux semaines.

Les yeux argentée/rouge de Matthew s'agrandirent de surprise. La demoiselle, bien que Murtagh ne la connaissait pas ainsi, ne voulait pas que celui qu'elle jugeait maintenant comme son ami parte. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, elle aimait le voir tous les jours et s'entrainer avec lui. Quelque chose la rendait heureuse quand il était là. Mais s'il partait, alors, tout redeviendrait comme avant, trite et monotone. Pourtant, rien ne devait transparaitre, Murtagh devait croire que Matthew était indifférent à tout cela, ou du moins qu'il n'était pas attaché au dragonnier.

- Je vois. Cela est dommage, vous étiez un bon ami. Maintenant c'est moi qui vous laisse. Des corvées m'attendent.

Morgane tourna les talons. Murtagh resta quelque peu stupéfait. Il avait la désagréable sensation que son départ ne laissait pas Matthew indifférent, mais le rider rouge finit par conclure que c'était tout simplement dût au fait que le freluquet se sentait un peu seul dans sa demeure, entouré de quelques serviteurs, pas plus de cinq, et de son Grand-Père malade. Alors il ne releva pas.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent normalement. Mais Matthew avait étrangement évité Murtagh, lors des repas il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, comme si quelque chose le contrariait. Et durant les entrainements ce n'était guère mieux. Murtagh avait eu la désagréable impression de se battre contre un fantôme, c'était sans doute cela que Tornac avait ressentit lors de leurs combats quand, plus jeune, Murtagh faisait sa crise d'adolescence. Si seulement le brun avait sut que ce n'était pas Matthew qui lui en voulait de partir, mais Morgane, il aurait sut que ce n'était pas la même crise d'adolescence que la sienne, mais une crise de fille, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux. Murtagh avait proprement préparé son départ. Il n'avait pas d'affaires, aussi il n'eut rien à préparer, mais il avait dut réparer l'armure de son dragon. Le travail était grossier, mais les forgerons de l'Empire y travailleraient sans aucun doute beaucoup mieux.

Le jour du départ les serviteurs s'alignaient devant la demeure. Tous avec cet air un peu déçu. Le Grand-Père se tenait près de Thorn. Murtagh chercha Matthew des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il soupira, ce bonhomme allait lui manquer un peu. Mais ce n'était pas son problème si celui-ci ne venait même pas le saluer. Il vérifia une dernière fois que Zar'Roc était bien mise. Une servante avait raccommoder sa cape, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue, c'était celle qui était venue lui porter qui lui avait dit cela, mais elle ne c'était pas attarder. La cuisinière, une femme bien portante avec un visage doux et serein, toujours souriant, s'approcha et lui mit une besace dans les mains.

- Tenez. Pour la route, y'a d'quoi nourrir un régiment. Vous allez nous manquez mon p'tit.

Murtagh la remercia en souriant. Tout ça allait lui manquer. Même si les serviteurs du palais parlaient moins familièrement. L'accent paysan de cette femme ne dérangeait pas le dragonnier rouge qui passa la besace sur son épaule en souriant. Il alla serrer la main de chacun des serviteurs. Arriver au Grand-Père celui-ci le serra dans une étreinte amical qui fit sourire le dragonnier. Puis il monta sur son dragon.

- Merci à tous. Je n'oublierais jamais combien vous avez été sympathique et accueillant. Il regarda le chef de cette demeure. Dites au revoir à Matthew de ma part. Travaillez l'épée avec lui à été un grand plaisir.

Le Grand-père hocha la tête et alla se mettre près de ses serviteurs. Finalement le grand dragon rouge décolla dans un puissant bon, soulevant avec lui un nuage de poussière. A l'étage de la demeure Murtagh crut apercevoir une jeune demoiselle qui tournait les talons. Il cligna des yeux mais ne vit rien de plus. Surement son imagination.

Le Grand-père était rentré dans la demeure alors que les serviteurs retournaient à leurs affaires habituelles. Il monta les marche difficilement, cette grande demeure devenait de plus en plus inaccessible pour lui. Il finit par arriver là où il voulait. Entrant dans une chambre il regarda autour de lui. C'était propre et tout était ordonné. La pièce simple ne comportait que peu de meuble, et sur le grand lit une demoiselle en tenue d'homme était allongée. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Le vieil homme s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas.

- Tu sais Morgane. Il devait partir. Tes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas sains. Tu dois rester cachée, pas pour toi mais pour ta dragonne. Pense-y. S'il l'avait sut, tu serait entre les mains du roi.

Sa main ridé alla écarter une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'adolescente. Elle ne bougea pas fixant le mur de pierre. Elle soupira cependant. Morgane détestait parler avec son Grand-père de ce genre de chose, c'était un peu trop personnel à son goût pour qu'il le sache. Mais elle n'avait que lui en même temps.

- Il n'y a pas de sentiments. Et pour Red-Moon, je sais ce que je dois faire. Rester à l'abri dans cet Demeure. Tu me le répète depuis dix sept ans « Protège ta dragonne. Car sans elle tu verras que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue » Je connais la chanson. Et puis le roi ne m'auras pas, je suis libre. Je ne suis pas comme ce Parjure.

Ce fut au tour du Grand-père de soupirer. Il voulait juste protéger cette petite demoiselle au sang chaud. Impulsive et avide de liberté. Bien entendu qu'il savait qu'elle s'ennuyait. Qu'elle ne se sentait pas enfermer. Qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un oiseaux en cage. Si seulement elle était née une centaine d'années avant. Morgane et Red-Moon auraient puent parcourir le ciel, être libre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'un geste tendre le Grand-père caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Morgane. Tu le traite de Parjure, mais au fond de toi il y a cette petite voix qui te dit qu'il est comme toi, un oiseau en cage. Sauf que lui est soumis. Toi tu dois te protéger de ça. Mon enfant, tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste. S'il te plait ne fait pas de bêtise.

Tendrement il lui embrassa la front avant de se lever et d'aller vers la sortie. Maintenant il pouvait la laisser réfléchir seule. Car quand il ne serait plus là, elle le serait. Seule contre le monde. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa dragonne. Oui, heureusement.

Trois mois c'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Murtagh. La vie avait reprit son cours, les gens ne parlaient plus du dragonnier rouge. Ils avaient presque oublié. Mais pas tous, une personne restait affectée par ce départ. Morgane regardait souvent les étoiles le soir en pensant à celui pour qui elle éprouvait tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et contradictoire. La demoiselle avait essayé, en vain, de l'effacer radicalement de ses pensées. Mais rien n'y faisait, il lui suffisait d'un petit détail et l'image du dragonnier brun s'imposait à son esprit avec force, comme si cela faisait seulement un ou deux jours qu'il était partit. Son Grand-Père l'avait bien évidemment remarqué. Elle tournait de plus en plus comme un loup en cage. Morgane n'était plus la même sa captivité la rendait de plus en plus folle, ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle donnait.

Ce soir là la nuit était dégagé. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles et la lune était pleine. Morgane était en tenue de nuit accoudée à sa fenêtre. Elle regardait les étoiles avec attention alors qu'elle nouait ses long cheveux bruns en natte. C'était comme tout les soirs, calme et ennuyeux. Mais elle remarque quelque chose qui attira son attention. De la fumée venait de la forêt. Un nuage noir s'élevait dans les cieux dégagés. Se demandant ce qui se passait la jeune femme enfila une de ses tenue d'homme, termina de nouer ses cheveux avant d'accrocher son épée à sa ceinture. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué cette anomalie. Tous les serviteurs et même son Grand-Père étaient sortis et se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur. Chacun avait prit une arme, enfin arme. La femme de cuisine avait une poêle, une des femme de chambre un balais, la palefrenier une fourche, et le vieil intendant avait prit sa fidèle canne en bois. Bien entendu le Grand-Père de Morgane tenait son épée dans une main et sa canne pour le soutenir dans l'autre. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes, devant la demeure en ligne. Finalement les silhouettes de soldats se dessinèrent fonçant droit sur eux. Le Grand-Père saisit sa petite fille par l'épaule.

- Il faut que tout le monde rentre. Ils sont là pour détruire. Pas pour parler.

Morgane fit signe aux serviteurs de battre en retraite. Ils fermèrent les portes de la grande demeure. Les soldats n'étaient plus très loin. Morgane était devant, prête à se battre. La demeure était grande, mais si les soldats décidaient de tout détruire... Ils étaient morts. Les soldats frappèrent à la porte.

- Je réquisitionne ce domaine au nom du Roi ! Ceux qui ne se rendront pas, mourrons !

Tous les habitants se regardèrent. Morgane leur fit signe d'aller vers l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait une porte de sortie. Des flèches enflammées commençait à pleuvoir sur et dans la demeure, brisant les fenêtres, et se plantant sur les tables. Arrivée à la porte de derrière les habitants de la demeure se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Plus aucune échappatoires visible pour l'instant. Le demeure était entrain de bruler.


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Et voila un nouveau chapitre ^-^ Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais j'ai eu des tas de révisions à faire pour mon bac et aussi avec Noël et tout ^^ Enfin, voila le troisième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira =)

Merci Rose-Eliade pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ^o^ *Est encore entrain de sauter partout*

* * *

Chapitre Troisième :

Les flammes vacillaient devant Morgane. Elle se frotta les bras. Le froid la saisissait. Tremblante et fiévreuse la demoiselle c'était assise contre un arbre. Son épée à la taille elle regardait les flammes. Son regard se perdait alors qu'elle espérait que les soldats ne la retrouve pas. En effet la fumée risquait de les attirer, mais en même temps elle grelottait de froid. Morgane s'allongea sur le sol froid et humide. Trop fatiguée pour lutter contre le sommeil elle pourrait dormir partout. Les paupières de la dragonnière se fermèrent toutes seules. A cause du froid elle ne sentait plus ses orteils, ni ses mains d'ailleurs. Ce fut sur ces douloureuses pensées qu'elle plongeât dans un sommeil profond. Mais profond ne voulait pas dire calme, bien au contraire, ce fut un sommeil long agité de cauchemars.

Morgane se retrouvait dans la demeure attaquée par les soldats. Mais elle était elle sans réellement l'être. Elle se voyait se battre aux côtés de ses serviteurs pour protéger son Grand-Père. D'ailleurs elle avait l'air pitoyable à faire des moulinets avec son épée. Ses vêtements déchirés et ses vêtements défaits lui donnaient des allures de sauvageonne. Mais pourtant prise dans les feux de la batailles elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Ses yeux brillaient de haine. Jamais elle n'avait vue cela. Puis tout bascula. Le premier domestique tomba. Morgane vit son corps qui gisait sur le sol, le sang de l'homme coulant entre les dalles de pierre. Morgane hurla tendant une main. Mais elle n'était pas réellement, c'était juste un horrible cauchemar. La pire étant qu'il avait eu lieu. Un serviteur avait saisit la Morgane du rêve pour aller la mettre à l'abri. Celle-ci se débattait. Puis des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas les bruits du rêve, mais de l'extérieur. Morgane dût se faire violence pour sortir de son cauchemar.

Morgane se releva d'un coup. Son cœur battait encore à une vitesse folle. Les bruits qui l'entouraient l'inquiétaient, les soldats approchaient. Elle entendait leurs voix bourrues et graves. D'un bon elle se leva, vérifiant bien si sa ceinture était en place elle éteignit bien son feu avant de partir en courant vers la forêt. La demoiselle pensa qu'il aurait été plus commode de monter dans un arbres, mais le problème était qu'elle avait un bras meurtri. Morgane ne pouvait escalader quoi que ce soit dans son état. Seule sa peur, et ses jambes pouvaient la sauver. Si elle ne mourrait pas de faim et de froid d'ici là. Voyager sans rien était une chance, mais aussi une grande malédiction, certes elle gagnaient en vitesse, mais elle n'avait rien du tout pour se couvrir ou se nourrir. Il faudrait qu'elle s'arrête au village le plus proche. Enfin, si elle le pouvait et que les soldats n'étaient pas trop près d'elle. Ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas le cas. La brune entendait leurs pas martelé le sol plus loin. Morgane maudissait ses jambes qui commençaient à faiblir, il fallait vite qu'elle trouve un moyen de sauver sa peau. Que la demeure n'es pas été détruite pour rien.

Finalement les soldats avaient retrouvés Morgane, bon c'était un peu de sa faute, elle n'avait pas été assez discrète. Dire que la demoiselle avait toujours rêvé de voyage et d'aventure. Et bien maintenant elle était servit. Pour être plus discrète elle avait intimé l'ordre à sa dragonne de rester en dehors de tout ça et de volé assez haut et assez loin pour ne pas être repérée. La dragonnière entra dans un village, qui ne semblait pas protégé par des soldats. Tant mieux, elle pourrait tenter de se cacher dans un coin. Du moins elle osait l'espérer. Malheureusement ou heureusement les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Les quelques marchand qui exposait dehors la regardaient passé, surpris plus qu'autre chose. Surtout quand il voyait les soldats armés jusqu'aux dents la poursuivre. Morgane soupirait intérieurement en entendant les cris des soldats derrière elle. Toute les petites rue qui auraient puent lui donner une échappatoire étaient enfaite des impasses. Morgane croyait que c'était finit, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de leur échapper. Elle était trop fatiguée, ses jambes ne suivaient plus, elle avait juste besoin de repos.

Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua une silhouette connue. Portant une longue cape noir assortie à ses cheveux. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait s'occuper d'une famille que des soldats avaient solidement attachée. Mais Morgane ne se préoccupa pas de cela. Sans qu'elle eut réfléchit les mots passèrent ses lèvres, ou plutôt le nom du garçon.

- MURTAGH !

Surpris qu'on l'interpelle ainsi, le dit Murtagh se tourna vivement. Il découvrit alors une demoiselle courant droit vers lui, suivit par deux soldats braillant comme des cochons. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'il ne connaissait pas cette demoiselle. Même si elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il la regardait avancer à une vitesse folle. Mais elle semblait fatiguée, et ne remarqua pas la pierre que son pied percuta de plein fouet. Voyant qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol Murtagh fit quelque pas et la rattrapa de justesse, ses bras prirent la taille de la demoiselle. Morgane souffla un bon coup alors que ses mains c'étaient accrochées aux épaules du dragonnier rouge. Elle n'arriva pas à poser son pied à terre, sa cheville la faisait souffrir, maudite pierre. Bien qu'elle eut mal, elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'était pas faible, ou plutôt si elle avait seulement ouvert la bouche, elle aurait hurler sa douleur.

Les soldats se stoppèrent net devant Murtagh qui tenait toujours Morgane. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Murtagh les regarda tour à tour, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, mais ces derniers ne comprenaient pas ce que le dragonnier voulait. Murtagh soupira, consterner par une telle incapacité à comprendre.

- Pourquoi poursuiviez vous cette...

Murtagh se stoppa. Il avait voulut examiner la demoiselle pour la définir au mieux. Bien qu'elle soit couverte de crasse avec des vêtements déchirés, et des cheveux emmêlés. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'épée qu'elle portait autour de la taille, ce fourreau, il l'avait déjà vu. Ce n'était pas une épée mal faite, non, c'était une épée qui avait été travaillée pour un noble. Et il pensa immédiatement à Matthew. C'était lui qui portait cette épée durant leurs entrainements. Comment cette fille l'avait eut ? Les soldats le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Cette gueuse ? C'est un ordre du roi. Il la veut.

Murtagh sentit que la demoiselle se détachait de lui. Il ne dit rien mais leva la main voyant qu'elle allait protester. Elle referma la bouche. Murtagh soupira. Il avait tellement de question à poser à cette fille. Et puis la laisser entre les mains des soldats étaient risqués, ils la laisseraient s'échapper. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas dénuée de cervelle. Finalement il prit le bras de la jeune femme. Un sourire légèrement narquois et satisfait. Morgane qui avait frissonner quand Murtagh lui avait saisit le bras frissonna encore plus en voyant le sourire qu'il affichait. Jamais elle ne lui avait vue cette expression. Mais ce n'était en rien rassurant.

- Je vais m'occuper personnellement d'elle. Il lança quelques pièces aux soldats. Pour vous remerciez, vous n'avez qu'à aller boire et manger à la première taverne que vous trouverez.

Les soldats rigolèrent avant de partir. Murtagh se tourna vers ses autres soldats. Eux n'avaient rien des soldats qui venaient de ramener Morgane, ils étaient plus inquiétants, et plus musclés. L'un d'eux avait une cicatrice tout le long de son visage. L'autre avait une grande hache attaché dans son dos. Morgane déglutit difficilement quand ils la regardèrent.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. J'ai une autre affaire à régler. On se retrouve demain à la clairière.

Brusquement il prit l'initiative de marcher, tenant toujours le bras de Morgane. Derrière lui la demoiselle peina à suivre. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, et sa cheville la lançait. De plus son bras lui faisait encore mal. Franchement Murtagh aurait pût être plus délicat tout de même. Bon, certes il ne la reconnaissait sans doute pas, mais il fallait être délicat avec les Lady. Morgane pestait intérieurement. Surtout que la douleur tiraillait chacun de ses muscles, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas remarqué que certains existaient avant aujourd'hui. Les gens baissaient les yeux sur leur passage. Morgane était quasiment sûr que même si elle avait hurlé « A l'aide ! » personne ne serait venue. Ils avaient trop peur. Murtagh entra dans une auberge. La dragonnière eut à peine le temps de lire l'enseigne qui indiquait « Le dragon d'Or » C'était un nom assez commun que Morgane jugea peu original.

La demoiselle se retrouva poussé de force dans une chambre assez petite, et miteuse. Murtagh avait fermé la porte à clé derrière eux. Morgane regarda le lit deux places dont les couvertures étaient à moitiés rangés par les mites et les souries sans doute. Le sol avait subit des dégâts dont il lui restait des traces, certaines que Morgane ne voulait même pas identifié. L'armoire semblait vide, et sur ce point la dragonnière comprenait que Murtagh ne veuille pas y entreposer ses affaires. Levant les yeux elle regarda le plafond, l'humidité l'avait bien abimer, et Morgane n'aurait pas voulut vivre ici. En plus une odeur étrange lui rentrait dans le nez, une odeur insupportable qui lui soulevait le cœur. Murtagh la fit asseoir sur le lit. Ce fut là qu'il reçu comme un électrochoc, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder les yeux de celle qu'il avait embarqué. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, il y pensait, Matthew. Cette fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part les cheveux et la poitrine. Murtagh prit Zar'Roc et mit la lame sous la gorge de Morgane.

- Qui es-tu ? Que fais tu là ? Ou as tu eu cette épée ?

Il appuya la pointe de l'épée contre la gorge de Morgane qui voulait reculé, mais ne bougea pas alors qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de sa gorge descendant sur sa poitrine, et sur son ventre. Morgane eut un léger frisson alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux de Murtagh. Il la fixait comme s'il venait de la découvrir, bien, maintenant il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

- Je suis Matthew. Enfin quand je met ma tenue d'homme. En faite je m'appelle Morgane, cette épée est la mienne comme tu l'auras deviné. Maintenant si tu enlève la tienne de sous ma gorge je t'expliquerais tout.

Murtagh resta un moment sans pouvoir bouger. Finalement, prit d'une piquante curiosité il retira sa lame et s'assit aussi sur le lit. Avant il mit en place quelques petits sorts sur la porte. Juste au cas ou cette demoiselle aurait eut envie de déserter. Il eut un léger mouvement pour repointé son épée sur la demoiselle, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait que remettre bien ses vêtements et essuyer le filet de sang.

- Bien, explique toi, et tu as intérêt à être convaincante. Matt... Morgane.

Voilà que maintenant il ne savait plus comment l'appeler. Bon, il allait l'appeler Morgane. Ça allait bien à la demoiselle et c'était tellement proche de Morzan qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en souvenir. Enfin, telle n'était pas la question. Il la vit chercher ses mots, réfléchir à comment elle allait lui expliquer la situation.

- Voilà, ma mère était la fille de mon grand-Père elle s'est mariée avec un noble de la cour. Mais celui-ci est mort. Elle à dût retourner chez son père alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Mais elle est morte en couche, après m'avoir mise au monde, enfin je ne connais pas les détails. Le seul problème c'est que j'étais une fille. Et selon la loi, seul les hommes peuvent hérité. Alors mon grand père me déguisa en garçon. A part les serviteurs personne ne devait savoir. Comme ça j'étais assuré d'hériter de tout. Quand tu es arrivé Grand-Père ne voulait pas que je te montre qui j'étais réellement alors, je suis resté Matthew.

Murtagh écoutait, et il se disait que le récit de cette demoiselle n'était pas si invraisemblable que cela. Au contraire. Mais elle lui avait quand même mentit. Alors qu'il lui avait fait confiance, d'ailleurs il n'accordait jamais sa confiance, mais ce jeune garçon aux allures candides et efféminées. Il comprenait mieux maintenant c'était une jeune fille avec des formes, et des cheveux longs. La dragonnier soupira.

- Et que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois ainsi poursuivis par les soldats ?

Il vit le regard de sa jeune prisonnière se ternir. Il n'avait encore jamais vue cette tristesse dans les yeux de la demoiselle. Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour faire son récit. D'ordinaire il n'était pas patient avec les prisonniers, mais c'était différent cette fois, et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle travaillait pour les Varden. Quoi que ça il ne le savait pas.

- Trois mois après votre départ nous avons vue une troupe de soldat débarquer. Personne ne voulait quitter la maison, nous avons été encerclés. Les soldats tiraient des flèches enflammées. Nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper. J'étais paralysée par la peur, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Grand-Père à demandé à un serviteur de m'éloigner et de tenter de me faire sortir. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ce carnage des yeux. J'ai vue les serviteurs tomber un à un. Et après... Grand-Père, il à... Il l'ont... Une flèche enflammée. Il s'est écroulé. Notre serviteur m'as retenue alors que je voulais sauver Grand-Père. Il m'as fais passer par un passage que je ne connaissais pas. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la forêt. Pendant deux jours nous avons voyagé ensemble. Ils l'ont tué ensuite. J'ai dû continuer seule. Finalement les soldats m'ont rattraper, en entrant dans ce village je n'y croyais plus et puis je t'ai vue... Tu va m'aider pas vrai ?

Il la vit lever des yeux pleins de larmes sur lui. Voilà qu'elle pleurait. Murtagh se leva d'un bond serrant les dents. Si elle pleurait il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Pourtant elle le fit, elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes, les petites gouttes formant des sillons sur ses joues blanches. Murtagh n'avait jamais vue une femme pleurer. Et maintenant il était heureux que cela ne se soit jamais produit, et ce serait bien entendu avec lui même si ça n'était pas arrivé aujourd'hui. Alors que Morgane essuyait ses larmes qui semblait toujours coulés plus. Agacé Murtagh soupira.

- Bon tu va arrêter de pleurnicher ? Oui c'est triste ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est la vie. Je vais t'amener au roi, et il verra ce qu'il va faire de toi.

Morgane le fixa, souffler par la dureté de Murtagh. Il l'avait habitué à de la sympathie, pour ne pas dire de la gentillesse. Le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança ne le fit même pas reculé. Morgane se leva d'un bond. Furieuse, elle qui avait placé tant d'espoir en Murtagh, il la décevait grandement. Ses yeux argentée était remplis de colère.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Tu n'auras pas le plaisir de m'amener au roi ! Je pars !

Murtagh haussa un sourcil alors que Morgane s'avança vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, soupirant elle ouvrit le verrou. Mais toujours rien. La porte était coincée. Morgane s'acharna dessus sous le regard amusé de Murtagh. Profitant de la distraction qu'offrait la porte, Murtagh prit des chaines qu'il gardait dans son sac durant ses voyages quand il avait des arrestation à faire. Allant derrière Morgane il lui entoura les poignets des fers sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Morgane se recula violemment. Murtagh recula de quelques pas ses côtes légèrement touchées. Il vit la demoiselle tirer sur les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets. Murtagh se saisit de la chaine qui tenait les fers et tira avec une certaine violence dessus attirant Morgane contre lui, Morgane en eut les larmes aux yeux pour son bras et sa cheville, ce parjure n'avait donc pas remarqué qu'elle était blessée ?

- Bien, maintenant que tu semble prête à m'écouter je vais te dire les choses franchement. Je vais te ramener au roi, de gré ou de force. Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à te faire du mal, aussi jolie sois tu, maintenant si tu veux que tout aille bien, tais toi ! Et cesse de te débattre tu te fais mal pour rien. Murtagh fit une légère pause. Bien nous partons demain à l'aube pour le palais.

Morgane en venait à se demander comment elle avait put apprécier ce mufle. Aller jusqu'à presque lui donner son cœur. C'était impossible. Il était tellement méchant et mesquin. Murtagh repoussa une des mèches de cheveux de Morgane du visage de celle-ci, la demoiselle tenta de le mordre. Il l'éloigna de lui faisant une grimace, un peu plus et elle lui mordait la main. Le dragonnier rouge alla finalement attacher sa prisonnière à une des poutre de la chambre consolidant le tout avec quelques sorts. Avec cela il serait tranquille pour la nuit.

Le lendemain Morgane se réveilla des cernes sous les yeux, et le teint pâle. Sa nuit avait été infernale, mais cela ne semblait affecter Murtagh qui fit une rapide toilette mettant des vêtements propres. Et sans un mot il prit les chaines de Morgane pour la tirer dehors. La dragonnière serra les dents. Ils finirent par partir vers le palais à dos de dragon.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

Merci à tout ceux qui lise ma fic encore une fois =) Je suis heureuse de vous présentez un nouveau chapitre, héhé. x) Enfin je n'es rien à ajouter

* * *

Chapitre Quatrième :

Durant tout le voyage sur le dos de Thorn, qui avait duré toute la journée, Morgane avait eut affreusement mal partout. En plus elle détestait se sentir sale. D'ailleurs Murtagh lui avait fait remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle portait sur elle une odeur infecte. La demoiselle pestait intérieurement contre le dragonnier. Il était un monstre, maintenant elle le détestait, et espérait pouvoir se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant deux jours. Le pire étant qu'au début il lui avait parut plutôt gentil. Ce n'était qu'un masque. Pendant la chevauché Morgane avait tout de même prit le temps d'observer le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux, c'était magnifique, surtout qu'il faisait un temps sublime. Entre tout cela Morgane avait aussi trouvé le temps de calmer les ardeurs de sa dragonne qui voulait attaquer Thorn et son dragonnier, la jeune brunette lui intima l'ordre de rester à l'écart pour le moment, personne ne devait savoir qui elle était réellement. Ce fut à regret que Red-Moon céda à sa dragonnière.

Morgane croyait que le voyage ne se terminerait jamais alors qu'elle aperçue la capitale au loin. Elle se redressa sur la selle de Thorn faisant légèrement grogner Murtagh. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Morgane regarda la ville se dessiner sous eux. Les gens semblaient si ternes, si tristes, il n'y avait aucune couleur dans cette ville, l'animation semblait n'être que les gardes qui arrêtaient des malheureux. La dragon rouge se posa dans la cours du palais faisant reculer courtisans et courtisanes. Murtagh les ignora alors qu'il descendait de Thorn ayant prit la peine de prendre Morgane dans ses bras pour la descendre. Morgane s'accrocha légèrement à lui, il ne protesta pas, pour une fois. Par contre une fois à terre il la déposa, assez doucement tout de même, ce qui n'empêcha pas Morgane d'avoir mal à sa cheville, si seulement Murtagh avait put prêter attention à cela. Mais la demoiselle ne se décontenança pas quand il la tira par ses chaines pour la mener à l'intérieur. Boitant la dragonnière suivait le parjure à travers les corridors du palais. Bien qu'elle sache que celui-ci renfermait le mal en personne. Mais l'architecture du bâtiments était magnifique, les immenses couloirs, bien que sombres et froids. Les couloirs étaient simplement éclairés par des torches, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ce qui surprit Morgane. Par contre il y avait de l'animation, la jeune femme sut tout de suite différencier serviteurs et nobles, les nobles portaient des vêtements ample aux allures riches avec des pierres précieuses, et les hommes une épée sur leur côté. Les serviteurs eux étaient simplement vêtu en noir et rouge, couleur de l'empire, avec le blason du roi sur leur tenue. Mais tous avaient un point en commun, dès que Murtagh passait il baissait la tête. Morgane toisa le dragonnier marchant devant elle, la peur se sentait chez les gens qu'ils croisaient, et Morgane en vint à se demander s'il aimait sentir la peur à chacun de ses pas.

La dragonnière ne dit pas un mots alors que Murtagh la faisait entrer dans une pièce qu'elle devina aisément être sa chambre. La demoiselle étudia la pièce alors que l'autre allait ouvrir les lourds rideaux qui cachaient une fenêtre. A droite de Morgane un lit deux places à baldaquin drapé de rouge et centré au milieu du mur, tournant la tête de l'autre côté la demoiselle vit une cheminé dont le feu brulait doucement, elle devina que la rider rouge avait usé de magie pour l'allumer, autour de l'âtre était disposé deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air remarquablement confortables et que Morgane aurait volontiers testés. Les murs en pierre n'étaient couverts d'aucune tapisseries, au dessous de la fenêtre un bureau couvert de parchemins et de livres en vrac que personne n'avait osé rangé, du moins c'est ce que devina Morgane. Bien que sobre la pièce était assez chaleureuse, sans doute à cause des rideaux et des draps rouges. Morgane avait été tellement occupé à détailler la pièce qu'elle sursauta quand Murtagh lui effleura les poignets. Farouchement elle le regarda, prête à le frapper, mais il ne fit que détacher les chaines avant de l'inviter à aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir Morgane se laissa donc tenter par cette propositions muette, Murtagh s'installa en face d'elle.

- Je vais regarder tes blessures. Si tu es présenté blessée au roi demain il m'en voudras.

Morgane sut qu'elle n'avait rien à redire là dessus et puis ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Murtagh commença par l'épaule se postant près de la dragonnière il fit glisser la chemise qu'elle portait pour examiner son épaule blessée. Au début Morgane fut sceptique, mais quand elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait que regarder son épaule elle ne dit rien. Le dragonnier posa sa main droite, qui était par ailleurs froide et peu douce, ce qui était surement dût au fait qu'il maniait l'épée, qu'il ne restait pas assis à ne rien faire regardant les autres se battre. Finalement quelques mots passèrent ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait. Morgane sentit son épaule la démanger puis une douce chaleur se rependit dans son bras, c'était agréable. Puis quand Murtagh retira sa main, tout cela se stoppa, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Après qu'il en eut terminé et qu'elle remettait bien sa chemise il s'occupa de la cheville de la demoiselle. Morgane ne se méfia pas cette fois et le laissa faire, le dragonnier rouge répéta l'opération pour soigner la cheville endolorie de la jeune femme. Il se releva et s'effondra dans le fauteuil d'en face. Utiliser la magie lui avait fait dépenser des forces, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

- Tu devrais aller te laver, la salle de bain est juste là. Il montra une porte qui se trouvait à droite de la cheminé, tout au fond. Une servante va venir pour amener l'eau mais profite du temps qu'il te reste pour te coiffer un peu, et puis choisis des vêtements dans mon armoire. Vas y, vraiment, ton odeur est une infection.

Morgane voulut répondre, mais voyant la fatigue du dragonnier elle ravala sa fierté. Se levant la demoiselle alla dans l'endroit indiquée, la pièce était sombre, et pour cause il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre barrée et minuscule. La dragonnière soupira, si elle avait voulut partir en douce c'était loupé. Pas très grande la pièce n'était pas non plus très meublé. Au milieu une baignoire en fer forgé, et au fond collée au mur une armoire en bois massif. C'est vers là que Morgane se dirigea. Ouvrant les bâttants de l'armoire la demoiselle regarda les différents vêtements que lui offrait la penderie du dragonnier. Les couleurs étaient loin d'êtres originales, rouge et noir, parfois gris, mais pas de blanc. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix Morgane prit pantalon et chemise noire. Se retournant elle sursauta en voyant plusieurs servantes avec des seaux remplit d'eau.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous dérangez Ma Dame.

Morgane regarda la servante qui venait de parler, elle n'était pas très grande, et ses cheveux roux étaient nattés dans son dos, comme ceux des deux autres servantes. La dragonnière soupira à appellation « Ma Dame » elle n'y avait pas été habitué. Même par ses serviteurs qui la tutoyaient sans aucune gêne, ce qui pour elle était normal.

- Non, ça va aller, mais je vous en pris faite ce que vous avez à faire.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que ses mots se répercutaient comme ceux d'un roi. D'un même geste, parfaitement maitrisé et synchronisé, elles vidèrent les seaux dans la baignoire. L'eau fuma dans la pièce. Morgane se voyait déjà se détendre au fond de son bain. Deux des servantes s'éclipsèrent laissant Morgane seule avec la petite rousse qui lui tendit une chemise de bain.

- Tenez Ma Dame. Pour votre bain. Je vais rester là pour vous aidez à vous lavez.

Morgane se retint de mettre la servante à la porte, celle-ci même qui allumait des bougies pour éclairer la pièce. La demoiselle pensa qu'il serait mal venu de mettre la servante dehors, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit nue. Finalement elle se mit face au mur et dos à la servante. Elle changea de vêtements aussi vite qu'elle put. Quand elle eut revêtu la chemise blanche de bain qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse la jeune fille entra dans l'eau. Dès qu'elle fut complètement immergée le demoiselle sentit ses muscles se détendre. L'eau chaude lui réchauffait la peau et lui donnait un doux sentiment de bien être. Mouillant ses longs cheveux bruns la dragonnière entreprit de demander à ce qu'on lui apporte un peigne mais la servante avait prit les devant. C'est ainsi que munit d'une brosse et d'une peigne tout deux en argent elle commença à dénouer la chevelure brune et emmêler de la prisonnière, ou invité selon les points de vue, de Murtagh. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir à cela Morgane se laissa finalement faire, la jeune servante se débrouillait bien, la dragonnière se laissa donc aller dans la baignoire, fermant les yeux elle s'allongea contre la paroi et profita de ce petit moment de bien être. Ces derniers jours avaient été durs pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais pleurer et en parler à Murtagh lui avait fait du bien, même si la réaction du dragonnier avait été désagréable.

L'eau c'était refroidie, et Morgane avait le bout des doigts fripés alors que la servante venait de terminer de lui brosser les cheveux. Sans attendre plus longtemps la jeune dragonnière sortit du bain. Elle grelotta quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol. La petite rousse lui entoura les épaules avec une serviette, Morgane se blottit dedans alors que la servante préparait les vêtements.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'habiller seule... Mais, je ne sais même pas ton nom. Moi c'est Morgane.

La servante se recula laissant la place à Morgane. La dragonnière comprit alors que la petite rousse devait rester car Murtagh lui avait sans doute ordonné. Alors il avait encore peur que Morgane s'échappe. Surement maintenant qu'elle était guérit et que son bain l'avait revigorée. La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce et posa la serviette par terre pour se défaire de sa chemise de bain ensuite.

- Je me nomme Kaelia Dame Morgane.

Morgane soupira. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui donne un titre. Jamais elle n'avait été habituée à tant de cérémonie. La jeune dragonnière aux yeux argentée termina d'essuyer sa peau doucement avant de frotter ses cheveux. Puis elle enfila le pantalon de Murtagh serrant bien la ceinture et mit ensuite la chemise, deux fois trop grande pour elle qui aurait put lui servir de robe. Brossant une dernière fois ses cheveux elle les noua avec un ruban noir pour ne pas qu'il la gêne. Puis elle se tourna vers Kaelia.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Merci beaucoup pour mes cheveux, je n'aurais pas réussis seule.

Morgane laissa un doux sourire orner ses lèvres. Sourire que Kaelia lui rendit plus timidement, elle le vit à la façon dont les joues de la demoiselle rosirent. Morgane rangea sans laisser le temps à la servante de l'aider, ce qui sembla déstabiliser celle-ci. Mais la dragonnière n'y prêta pas attention et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle trouva Murtagh affalé sur un fauteuil entrain de lire un livre qui semblait profondément l'ennuyer. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir il leva les yeux. Morgane sentit qu'il la détaillait, bien qu'il n'y eu pas grand chose à voir, la chemise cachant ses formes. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le dragonnier de sourire à demi. Se levant et posant son livre il s'approcha de Morgane qui sentit que Kaelia n'était pas loin d'elle. Le dragonnier rouge une fois devant elle lui prit une des mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de sa coiffure improvisée.

- Tu es bien mieux ainsi. Même si c'est un peu dommage que ces vêtements cachent tes formes. Il marqua une pose regardant Morgane dont les yeux lui lançaient des éclaires. Bien, je vais aller me laver. Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, il y a des gardes à l'entrée qui ne laisseront entrée ou sortir personne.

La dragonnière lui frappa la main le faisant lâcher bien qu'il n'eut pas mal. Une petite grimace passa le visage du dragonnier, mais c'était purement ironique de sa part. Morgane avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter, il mettait les nerfs de la demoiselle à rude épreuve, et elle avait follement envie de l'étrangler.

- Donc vous ne pourrez pas changer l'eau de votre bain. Dommage pour vous.

Morgane avait dit ça de but en blanc, cela lui était passé par la tête. Un petit sourire narquois trahissait le fait qu'elle était contente d'elle. Mais Murtagh eu aussi ce petit sourire qui voulait tout dire, il avait quelque chose en tête. Morgane n'aimait pas trop cela, aussi elle attendit qu'il réplique ce qui lui démangeait tant la langue.

- J'utiliserais ma magie Chérie. Tournant les talons vers la salle de bain il regarda en arrière. Kaelia ! Viens.

La servante le suivit sans rien dire, mais Morgane la vit baisser la tête tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière Murtagh. Un cliquetis fit comprendre à Morgane que la porte avait été fermée à clé. Quelques instants elle se demanda pourquoi Murtagh avait besoin de quelqu'un pendant qu'il se lavait. Mais venant à penser à des choses trop malsaines Morgane secoua la tête. La demoiselle alla prendre un livre et s'allongea sur le lit du dragonnier. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il dirait quand il sortirait.

La demoiselle lisait depuis un moment déjà, un livre philosophique assez intéressant d'ailleurs, qui l'occupait assez pour la distraire. La jeune dragonnière était une passionnée de lecture, le seul problème qu'elle rencontrait quand elle lisait était qu'elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Aussi lorsque Murtagh sortit de la salle de bain elle ne le vit pas. Le rider rouge resta un moment à la regarder, il avait penser qu'elle aurait tenté de s'enfuir, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était sans doute trop intelligente pour cela. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du dragonnier. Il décida finalement de montrer sa présence. Mais en s'adressant à Kaelia.

- Tu peux partir. Il s'approcha de la servante en murmurant à l'adresse de celle-ci. Sois là demain matin avec d'autres, je veux que vous ameniez une robe rouge et noir pour présenter Morgane au roi. Maintenant vas y.

Morgane c'était tourné et fronçant les sourcils sachant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Kaelia sortit, bien que la dragonnière aurait eut une folle envie de lui dire de rester. Elle et Murtagh se fixèrent un petit moment après le départ de la servante. Le dragonnier brun vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, son sourire ne le lâchait pas. Morgane c'était assise sur le lit contre les oreillers pour reprendre sa lecture tentant d'ignorer au mieux le propriétaire de la chambre, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Le rider rouge fit le premier geste, sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Morgane, il la vit se tendre immédiatement et le regarder avec un air assassin qui fit encore plus sourire le jeune homme. Murtagh commença doucement à lui caresser la jambe alors qu'elle l'éloignait de lui d'un geste sec.

- Tutututu... Pour dormir dans le lit ce n'est pas sans compensation.

Bien entendu il y a une chose que Murtagh n'avait pas vue venir, la gifle magistrale que lui asséna Morgane avant de se lever. Le dragonnier sentit qu'il avait froisser la jeune demoiselle, surement car il avait des allusions quelque peu déplacées. Mais bon elle n'était tout de même que prisonnière pour l'instant.

- Bien je prendrais donc le fauteuil, il doit être tout aussi confortable !

Morgane s'assit dans le fauteuil les bras croisés lançant à Murtagh des regards assassins. Le jeune home aurait presque put exploser de rire mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Ce qui fit qu'il se mit sous ses couvertures, laissant à Morgane le fauteuil dur, et inconfortable. La demoiselle termina par terre avec ses mains comme oreiller. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir mais elle était tellement éreintée qu'elle finit tout de même par fermer les yeux et partir dan le monde des rêves.

Morgane dormait comme un bébé mais se réveilla quand elle sentit qu'on la frappait. Des coups de pieds dans les côtes il y avait plus agréable comme réveille. Elle leva les yeux en grognant. Murtagh se tenait là. Habillé avec une tenue qu'on aurait put qualifier de riche. Morgane se releva et trouva dans la pièce cinq servante, et une robe posé sur le lit. Un robe avec toute l'armature qui allait avec. Morgane se raidit. Elle refusait catégoriquement de porter ce genre de chose.

- Hors de question que j'enfile ça ! Je suis très bien habillée !

Murtagh soupira longuement, elle l'énervait déjà. Son regard bleu fixa la demoiselle avec intensité, mais elle semblait aussi déterminée que lui. Se demandant comment il allait devoir agir avec elle le dragonnier ne vit pas le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans les côtes arriver. Morgane se précipita alors vers la sortie d'un seul bond. Tous ses sens en alertes, prêtes à frapper les soldats. Murtagh avait perdu son souffle, mai il le retrouva bien rapidement. Il leva sa main droite avant que Morgane n'est ouvert la porte.

- Letta !

Morgane sentit que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, c'était une sensation insupportable. Murtagh s'approcha d'elle. Il ne fit rien de plus que de se pencher vers elle doucement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, ce qui fit d'ailleurs frissonner Morgane.

- Tu ne devrais pas tenter de faire ça. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser plus de magie que ça contre toi s'il te plait. Les servantes vont te mettre cette robe et tu va te laisser faire. T'enfuir n'est pas une bonne idée, alors renonce.

Au même moment que quand il défit le sort, le dragonnier agrippa le bras de sa prisonnière et la tira au milieu de la pièce. Le regard charger de haine qu'elle lui lança ensuite l'exaspéra, mais il ne dit rien, bien qu'au fond de lui le jeune homme aurait voulut qu'elle le regarde comme elle le faisait avant. Quand elle était Matthew, quand ils étaient au Domaine, quand tout semblait parfait. Murtagh s'installa dans un fauteuil alors qu'une servante lui servait un verre de vin. Il la remercia et reporta son attention sur Morgane qui empêcha une servante de lui enlever sa chemise.

- Et tu compte me regarder pendant que je me change ?

Murtagh la regarda avec une moue candide, toute innocente. Ce qui arracha un soupire à la prisonnière. Le dragonnier lui sortait par les yeux, ces petits jeux commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement. Murtagh but une gorgé de vin la fixant toujours. Morgane frissonnait légèrement, et ses joues étaient un peu rouge, mais cela échappa au rider rouge.

- Oui, puisque tu m'y oblige. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Morgane. Si tu n'avais pas fait une minable tentative pour t'enfuir, je t'aurais laisser seule avec les servantes.

Morgane sentit au ton employé qu'elle n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle même pour ne pas pleurer. Elle sentait que sa dignité était touchée cette fois, et maintenant elle en voulait réellement à Murtagh. Quant à lui le dragonnier sentait qu'il avait touché quelque chose de sensible mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il resterait jusqu'à ce que Morgane soit prête à être vue par le roi. Murtagh regardait la demoiselle avec attention.

Les servantes firent enlever la chemise à Morgane qui se laissa faire, l'air frais fit frissonner sa peau, et elle plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine instinctivement. Elle lançait parfois des regards en biais au dragonnier pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et pour l'instant il ne détournait certes pas les yeux. Morgane sentit une gêne encore plus grande lorsqu'on lui fit enlever le pantalon qu'elle portait, mais tournant légèrement les yeux elle remarqua que Murtagh avait baissé son regard vers le sol, cela la rassura. Une des servante lui fit enfiler un collant noir assez fin qu'elle ne refusa pas, Morgane fut surprise de se sentir à l'aise dedans. Quand les servantes lui passèrent la crinoline la dragonnière commença à avoir légèrement peur, cette armature était imposante, les cercles de fers étaient fermés et souple, raccorder les un aux autres par des bouts de fer plus rigides. Morgane se sentait étrange dans cette tenue, elle avait l'impression d'être un objet qu'on décorait. A la taille on lui passa du tissu qui s'arrêtait juste sous sa poitrine, on laça ce que Morgane devina comme étant un sous corset, ce n'était pas très confortable tout ça, et ça la grattait déjà. Kaelia, que la jeune prisonnière avait déjà rencontré la veille lui passa la jupe, Morgane leva les bras regardant le tissu prendre forme au dessus de la crinoline. Les servantes l'arrangèrent de façon à ce que le tissu soit bien tendu. Morgane toucha le tissu noir du bout des doigts, c'était doux, elle devina facilement que c'était quelque chose se rapprochant de la soie, peut être même de la vrai soie. Sur le devant un autre tissu avait été ajouté il était d'une couleur rouge pourpre avec des motif en relief d'un rouge rubis magnifique. Derrière une traine avait été rajoutée, plissée et pas trop trainante sur le derrière elle était faite avec le même tissu que le devant. Morgane fut surprise quand on lui passa le corset, il était fait des même tissu que la robe, et pareillement cousu, noué derrière par un ruban de satin noir. La dragonnière se sentait différente ainsi parée, déjà elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient nues. Les servantes lui présentèrent une paire de gants noir qui découvrait le bout des doigts, et lacés par le même ruban que celui du corset, Morgane choisit de n'en mettre qu'une seul à sa main droite, personne ne discuta ce choix. Kaelia prit ensuite la main de Morgane pour la faire s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Murtagh. Mais personne n'avait prévu que la jeune femme ne savait pas s'asseoir avec une crinoline, bien que cela soit souple et fait pour.

Morgane voulut donc s'affaler comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais quand elle le fit la crinoline se souleva sur le devant. La demoiselle entendit le rire contenu du dragonnier. Plus aimables les servantes vinrent l'aider. Kaelia lui expliqua alors gentiment.

- Une Dame s'assoit toujours sur le bord d'un fauteuil, cela est plus élégant. Et elle pose aussi leur main sur leur cuisses, en les croisant légèrement.

Morgane fit ce que la servante lui avait conseillé et regarda Murtagh qui avait cessé de rire. Il la regardait même étrangement. Et la dragonnière ne comprit pas lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond pour aller vers la fenêtre et faire mine de regarder dehors. La jeune demoiselle soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors que les servantes commençaient à lui brosser les cheveux doucement. Dès qu'il furent bien démêlés les boucles se firent naturellement, les servantes se félicitèrent. On tira une partie des cheveux de la demoiselle vers l'arrière, laissant les cheveux lâchent en bas, Morgane grimaça, elle détestait les coiffure élaborée, avec les cheveux ramassés Kaelia fit un petit chignon qu'elle tressa avec des rubans rouge, pour ensuite glissé quelques petite pinces en argent montés de rubis dessus. Une longue mèche brune fut tirée avec de l'eau chaude pour être lissée et mise sur le côté gauche du visage de la dragonnière. Une fois que la coiffure fut terminée les servantes ajoutèrent une légère touche de rouge à lèvres faisant ressortir les lèvres de Morgane, et un peu de poudre colorée sur ses paupières. La prisonnière vue que Kaelia semblait heureuse en contemplant leur travail, elle prit la main de Morgane l'aidant à se relever. Murtagh dos aux jeunes femmes regardait dehors.

- Monseigneur, nous avons terminé.

Murtagh se retourna légèrement sceptique. Son regard se posa sur Morgane. Ses pensées se bousculèrent, la jeune fille en face de lui était resplendissante. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la petite sauvageonne qu'il avait ramener la veille. Sans toutes ces attentions il l'avait déjà trouvée belle, mais la robe et la coiffure mettait Morgane encore plus en valeur. Il la voyait d'un œil différent maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à dire un mot. Surtout quand les yeux argentée et rouge de la demoiselle rencontrèrent les siens, il ne réussit qu'à se détourner. Finalement il reprit ses esprits et son air froid.

- Au moins tu n'a pas l'air d'une sauvageonne sortant de la forêt. Mais n'oubliez pas les chaussures mesdames.

Au petit sourire qu'il afficha Morgane comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose que l'on avait oublié de lui dire. Une des servantes, celle qui semblait avoir l'âge le plus avancé mit devant Morgane une paire d'escarpin en tissu noir avec des talons. La dragonnière crut qu'elle allait exploser. Mais Murtagh c'était déjà approché. Alors que les servantes prenaient les mains de Morgane pour l'aider à ce percher sur ses chaussures. Quand elle les eut enfilées et que les servantes la lâchèrent, Morgane voulut faire un pas la crinoline la gênant plus les talons, elle trébucha et manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Mais une nouvelle fois Murtagh la retint. Morgane sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, non elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça quand elle était dans les bras de ce goujat de première classe. Morgane s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle put de celui qui la forçait à enfiler des vêtements non faits pour elle.

Murtagh soupira longuement, il détailla Morgane une nouvelle fois avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir, il en sortit une boite en bois joliment sculptée. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier. Morgane le regarda un petit moment, méfiante. Et quand il s'approcha pour lui mettre le collier elle l'éloigna d'un geste.

- Non, je refuse tout cadeau de ta part.

Murtagh songea que Morgane devenait réellement énervante cette fois. Il la regarda dans les yeux prenant un air agacé et méchant, il fallait qu'elle comprenne, ils ne jouaient pas, c'était réel, Morgane était une prisonnière, et il était son geôlier, si seulement elle pouvait cesser d'être aussi énervante.

- J'ai payé tout ce que tu as sur le dos Morgane. En plus ce collier est un symbole, si tu le porte aucun courtisan n'osera venir te tourner autour en espérant avoir tes faveurs, aucune courtisanes ne te rira au nez parce que tu ne viens pas de la noblesse. Ce collier montre que tu es avec moi, que tu es as moi. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème porte le. Crois moi, la cour est un endroit où il vaut mieux être protégé.

Morgane regarda le jeune homme, il semblait sincère pour une fois. Ce fut donc à la demoiselle de soupirer, avant de laisser le dragonnier s'approcher. Murtagh lui passa doucement le collier autour du cou. Il regarda comment cela rendait, reculant de quelques pas il admira Morgane. Le bijoux en argent fait de signes celtiques entrelacés avait enchâssé en son cœur un rubis magnifiquement taillé, puis descendant légèrement un autre rubis finement taillé en forme de larme. Murtagh ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait. Mais maintenant, ils devaient aller voir le roi, et le dragonnier rouge ce serait largement passé de cet entretien.


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,

C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Elle c'est faite attendre, et c'est entièrement ma faute . Je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster avant. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus sérieuse (Pourquoi tout le monde rit ? =O) en plus j'ai pleins de chapitre en avance u_u

* * *

Chapitre Cinquième :

Morgane marchait aux côtés de Murtagh, lui tenant le bras comme l'aurait fait une noble du palais. La dragonnière sentait que chaque pas la rapprochait un peu plus du tyran qu'était le roi. Étrangement, en tenant le bras de Murtagh la demoiselle se sentait plus forte ou tout du moins rassurée. Le dragonnier ne marchait pas trop vite, il savait que Morgane avait du mal a tenir avec la crinoline et ses chaussures. Il était agacé de voir tout ses gens se prosterner devant eux, dire qu'avant tous riaient de lui, et maintenant ils étaient devenus de véritables sangsues. Entre les pères qui voulaient le marier à leur fille, et les femmes qui cherchaient ses faveurs, il commençait à largement préférer partir en mission avec ses hommes.

Les deux dragonniers arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois massif cloutée. Murtagh sentit la pression des doigts de Morgane se resserrer autour de son bras. Il eu alors un geste qui le surpris lui même, il posa doucement sa main libre sur celle de la demoiselle, un geste rassurant. Morgane leva les yeux vers le dragonnier, sans souffler mot, surprise de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Ne regarde pas le roi dans les yeux, parle lui seulement lorsqu'il t'adresse la parole, et tout ce passera bien.

Morgane acquiesça doucement. Murtagh comprit qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Quand il enleva sa main le dragonnier regarda sa prisonnière qui maintenant gardait la tête baissée, il avait eu peur qu'elle n'essaye de contrarier le roi, mais elle semblait vouloir rester obéissante. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas avoir de problème, ou que Morgane en est, car étrangement elle était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui même. Décidé à affronter le roi, le dragonnier frappa deux coups sur la grande porte et resta à attendre que la porte s'ouvre.

Après quelques secondes, qui avaient sembler une éternité à Morgane, la grande porte s'ouvrit. La demoiselle regarda l'intérieur, tout était sombre et froid, elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais partir lui aurait sembler une bonne idée si elle avait put. Ce fut Murtagh qui la tira en vers l'intérieur de la pièce, et elle fut obligé de suivre. Derrière eux la porte fut immédiatement refermée, Morgane vit que la lumière de la pièce venait de torches placées à divers endroits, ainsi qu'à quelques fenêtres dont des filets de lumières passaient entre les rideaux de velours noir. Sur le mur à droite de Morgane celle-ci vit une immense carte de l'Alagaësia qui semblait bouger, comme s'il y avait un courant d'air derrière. Morgane n'osa pas lever les yeux alors qu'à quelques pas d'elle se trouvait le trône, en bois il était sculpté et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Et le roi qui se tenait fièrement assis dessus était entouré par deux gardes qui semblait aussi immobile que des statues. Le monarque était vêtu entièrement de noir, et d'une affreuse cape en fourrure dont Morgane ne voulait même pas savoir où il l'avait eut. Ses yeux était d'un noir perçant qui semblait vous lacérer la chaire, vous épier de l'intérieur avec un simple regard. Morgane aurait voulut retenir Murtagh alors qu'un regard du roi à celui-ci avait suffit à ce qu'il s'éloigne de la jeune femme dont le sol était devenu la seule chose sur laquelle elle osait poser les yeux. La dragonnière se sentait mal, même si Murtagh l'énervait et l'agaçait, à cet instant son contacte l'aurait rassurer.

Morgane entendit que le roi se levait, le bruit de sa cape trainant sur le sol en pierre faisait froid dans le dos. D'ailleurs Morgane frissonna, au moins dans sa demeure elle avait été à l'abri de tout cela. Et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi son Grand-Père avait tout fait pour la protéger. Morgane faillit perdre son sang froid alors que le roi lui prenait le menton pour le relever, ses ongles longs et noirs touchaient la peau de la demoiselle. La dragonnière était maintenant obligée de le regarder en face, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

D'aussi beaux yeux sont fait pour être vue. Il se tourna vers le dragonnier brun. Je vois Murtagh que tu as fais les choses bien pour une fois, une mission réussie contre je ne sais plus combien de louper. Un soupire passa ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur Morgane. Comment t'appelle tu ?

Morgane sut alors qu'elle devait parler, mais sa peur était paralysante. Elle lança un regard à Murtagh qui lui gardait la tête baissé, la remarque du roi avait dut l'affecter d'une certaine manière. Le roi avait maintenant lâcher le menton de la dragonnière, pour l'instant il faisait glisser l'un de ses doigts le long de la joue de la jeune femme qui se sentait assez mal pour avoir l'impression qu'un élevage de papillon avait élu domicile au creux de son ventre.

Morgane.

La demoiselle bien que prise de peur avait parler froidement. Le fait qu'elle n'est rajouté aucun titre au roi était qu'elle ne trouvait pas qu'il le méritait, à ses yeux il était un usurpateur, un traitre. Mais cette provocation fit légèrement sourire le souverain qui ne releva pas cet affront, il voulait voir si elle irait plus loin. Pour l'instant il la regardait, il tournait autour de la jeune femme à un moment il lui effleura l'épaule, à un autre le ventre, puis s'arrêtant derrière elle il commença à jouer avec ses longs cheveux bruns regardant Murtagh qui avait relever la tête. Le dragonnier rouge serrait les poings et la mâchoire, son air crispé trahissait pourtant le fait qu'il prenait mal qu'on touche à Morgane.

Morgane... Jolie prénom. Tu aurais beaucoup plut à Morzan, belle et intelligente, ainsi qu'un peu rebelle. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise vue la lignée dont tu fais partie. Tu es la petite dernière sans aucun doute.

Murtagh sentait qu'il bouillonnait d'une rage intérieur qu'il devait contenir, Galbatorix le comparait à son père indirectement. Il avait donc remarquer qu'il appréciait Morgane, et ce n'était pas forcément bon, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Mais il ravala sa rage face au tyran, il ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois subir les tortures qu'il lui réservait. Il se décida donc à plutôt parler de Morgane, le roi l'intriguait dans ses propos, pourquoi semblait-il connaître la demoiselle mieux que lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ?

Monseigneur, de quoi parlez vous ? Quelle lignée ?

Morgane aurait largement préféré que Murtagh ne pose pas cette question, mais cela devait faire partit du plan de Galbatorix. Que cherchait-il réellement d'eux ? En tout les cas la position dans laquelle se trouvait la dragonnière était plus qu'inconfortable. Galbatorix lui prit le bras gauche et lui tourna la main, paume vers le haut, il regarda le tatouage de la demoiselle en souriant puis leva les yeux vers Murtagh.

La première lignée de dragonniers bien entendu. La descendance d'Eragon, le premier dragonnier. La couleur de ses yeux, ce tatouage, c'est une évidence même.

Murtagh fixa Morgane comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse à toutes les questions qui venaient de naitre dans son esprit. Mais la demoiselle semblait ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Galbatorix s'éloigna d'elle s'approchant cette fois de Murtagh. Le dragonnier le regarda, si seulement il avait put lire les pensées du roi, sans doute aurait-il put comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière ses yeux noirs d'encre. Nerveusement il serra le pommeau de Zar'Roc, même s'il ne dégainerait pas. Galbatorix voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi tant de mystère autour de Morgane ?

Vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parlez, alors vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ose vous demander ma liberté.

Tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers Morgane. La demoiselle avait levé la tête, son regard argent était froid et dur. Murtagh ne la reconnaissait pas, ou du moins il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse réagir de manière aussi adulte, elle qui avait semblé si apeurée avant. En effet Morgane sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, elle avait peur, mais elle le cachait, maintenant elle avait retrouvé un peu de force. La demoiselle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Ce qui était sûr c'est que le petit rire du roi lui fit froid dans le dos, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et lui glacé le sang.

Une grande audace aussi. Je te félicite Petite fille. Le souverain se tourna vers l'un des gardes près du trône. Amène moi le dernier.

Morgane n'apprécia pas le « Petite fille », elle sentait que le roi la raillait ouvertement. Mais sa dernière phrase resta un mystère pour la dragonnière. Murtagh lui n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Galbatorix allait soumettre Morgane à une épreuve, dont l'issue devait être certaine vue la confiance du roi envers lui même.

Morgane n'avait pas bouger lorsque le soldat revint s'avançant vers elle. Le jeune homme au visage fermé tenait précieusement un coussin en velours rouge pourpre sur lequel reposait un œuf. Morgane était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf de dragon, la coquille était d'un bleu aussi pur et limpide que l'eau, et selon la lumière qui l'éclairait les reflets étaient différents. Il était magnifique. Mais Morgane savait déjà que rien ne se passerait, pourtant elle savait ce que le roi attendait d'elle, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Son regard alla rencontrer celui de Murtagh, le brun lui fit signe de poser sa main sur l'œuf. Morgane retint un soupire alors que sa main, légèrement hésitante, caressa la coquille lisse et douce. Rien ne se produisit, pas même un soupçon de connexion. La jeune demoiselle avait définitivement perdu toute peur quand elle retira sa main. Sur son visage un sourire espiègle se dessina, défiant le roi.

On dirait que vous aviez tort. Je vous avais demandé ma liberté, tout cela était courut d'avance et vous le savez. Oubliez cet échec et laisser moi partir maintenant. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici.

Le soldat était repartit, s'éloignant, sentant la colère du roi monter en flèche. Murtagh pour sa part aurait voulut faire sortir Morgane et la sauver de la fureur du roi, mais il ne pouvait pas, son serment l'en empêchait. Ce n'était pas juste. Galbatorix s'approchait déjà de la jeune femme comme un loup de sa proie. Le visage du monarque était plein de haine, et de cruauté. Il montra Morgane du doigt.

Toi sale peste... Je te condamne à la pendaison ! Pour avoir oser me défier !

Ce fut au tour du roi de sourire. La méchanceté qu'il affichait montrait son véritable visage. Les deux soldats avaient déjà attrapé Morgane, chacun un bras. La demoiselle regardait le roi avec une froideur à glacer le sang. Si elle avait sur utiliser la magie il aurait voler dans la pièce. Murtagh tremblait de rage, il voulait sortir son épée, décapité les soldats, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était impuissant, Morgane allait mourir. Galbatorix s'approchait d'elle comme un serpent. Sa main prit le visage de la jeune fille sans délicatesse. Il allait parler, mais l'occasion lui fut enlevée.

Wyrdfell (1) ! Un jour tu payeras pour tous tes crimes ! Longue vie aux Vardens ! Ils te détrôneront ! Toi et tous tes parjures vous mourrez !

Morgane ne connaissait qu'un mot en ancien langage, celui que son grand-Père avait toujours utilisé pour désigner le roi. La gifle qu'elle faillit la faire sourire. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur Murtagh, la main de l'homme avait glissé sur Zar'Roc, son visage c'était fermé et son regard était durci. Morgane comprit, elle l'avait blessé, la dragonnière aurait voulut dire au dragonnier qu'il ne devait pas se sentir visé, mais c'était trop tard.

Bien, alors se sera la torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour toi.

Morgane sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Pas a cause de ce que le roi avait dit, non, parce que Murtagh ne bougea pas, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Les soldats la trainait déjà vers la sortie. La dragonnière avait du mal à suivre avec tout ce dont elle était affublée, mais elle s'en fichait.

Murtagh...

Cela sonnait comme une plainte. Une supplication. Il dut l'entendre car il la regarda, une fraction de seconde leur regards se croisèrent. Elle lut la peine dans ses yeux. Mais Morgane ne pouvait plus rien faire, les portes se refermaient déjà sur elle. Murtagh quant à lui préféra détourner les yeux. Il avait entendu Morgane. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il baissa les yeux.

Morgane était trainée dans les couloirs, sa robe était gênante plus qu'autre chose. Si elle ne montra pas sa peur, Morgane la sentait croitre au creux de son estomac, la demoiselle avait cette dérangeante sensation qu'on la broyait de l'intérieur. Elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura pas, elle s'enferma dans sa bulle, avançant pour suivre les soldats, songeant qu'elle avait blessé Murtagh, qu'il lui en voulait maintenant, et qu'elle mourrait en sachant que le dragonnier la détesterait toujours. Morgane sentit tout de suite lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les cachots, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, les gens dans les geôle semblaient tous fatigués, et sous alimentés. Morgane déglutit, mais su que cela n'aurait pas le loisir de lui arriver, quoi que le roi soit bien capable de faire étendre la torture pendant des jours, voir des semaines. La dragonnière fut amener dans une salle complètement fermée ou il faisait atrocement chaud. Les deux soldats s'en allèrent. Morgane ne comprit pourquoi qu'en se tournant. Un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle vêtue de noir se tenait là. L'air menaçant. Il lui tendit une robe qui ressemblait plus à un draps.

Change toi !

Morgane sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si face à elle c'était tenu Murtagh elle n'aurait pas hésiter, mais cet homme à la masse musculaire sur développer la faisait trembler. La demoiselle se mit dos à lui et commença à enlever tout ce qu'elle avait en vêtement, ce qui lui prit un certain moment, surtout pour la crinoline en vérité. Morgane mit sa nouvelle tenue, puis elle retira un à un tout ce qui ornait sa coiffure, avant d'enlever le collier qu'elle glissa dans sa tenue de prisonnière, la dissimulant habilement. A peine eut-elle terminé que le bourreau l'attacha au mur. Morgane grimaça, ainsi poster elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, et tirer sur ses poignets lui écorcherait la peau à coup sur.

Le bourreau brula le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait fait et se tourna vers ses instrument de torture. La demoiselle déglutit, regardant autour d'elle elle remarqua pour la première fois les barreau près du sol, ou des gens s'accrochait, les mains en sang, elle comprit bien vite qu'ils avaient été torturés. Mais elle n'en était pas encore là. Enfin maintenant cela se rapprochait. Le bourreau lui plaqua le fer chauffer à blanc sur la peau, elle hurla pleurant. Et ce n'était que le premier coup. Morgane se demanda comment elle tiendrait le coup. L'homme continua, encore et encore, inlassablement à lui plaquer le fer sur divers endroits du corps. Morgane tremblait de tous ses membres quand il arrêta. Le regard dur du bourreau la fixa.

Ce n'était que l'introduction. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais continuer. Les magiciens feront bien attention à ce que tu ne succombe pas avant au moins une semaine. Tu dois avoir une grande importance pour que ce soit eux qui s'occupe de toi.

Morgane tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était trempée de sueur et de blessures. Alors c'était ça, Galbatorix lui envoyait ses magiciens pour la torturer le plus longtemps possible. Elle ferma les yeux. On la détacha quelques minutes après. Un homme la porta. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux alors qu'on l'allongeait sur une table en pierre. Morgane craignait le pire maintenant. Elle regardait le plafond. Tremblante, elle hurla quand elle sentit un esprit entrer dans le sien de force. Il lui fallu rassembler toute sa volonté pour enfermer le souvenir de son dragon dans un coin de son esprit. Ses seules forces allaient là, protéger son secret. La torture mentale était encore plus dur que la physique. Morgane hurlait, et se tortillait, pleurant des torrents larmes qui coulaient sur la table de pierre pour s'y incruster. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment ou ils avaient commencer, et le moment ou elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

(1) Wyrdfell : Traitre/Parjure en ancien langage.

Merci à Commentaholic's Dad : Je mets du temps, mais je continue xD Je suis juste un peu feignante u.u ; Rose-Eliade : Oui il parait que je coupe toujours au mauvais moment =DD Et je m'en délecte x)) ; Fialo : Je rougis derrière mon écran =) Désolé d'être aussi tardive . J'aime me faire attendre =D (Petite pointe d'humour désolé u_u)

Vous avez vue, maintenant j'écris aussi à la fin de mes chapitres =D Héhé x)


	7. Chapitre Sixième

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste un second chapitre ^^ En espérant que cela vous plairas =)

* * *

Chapitre sixième :

Murtagh était adossé au mur de sa chambre. Il tenait dans sa main le collier qu'il avait passer au cou de Morgane cinq jour auparavant. Les magiciens l'avaient trouvé sur la demoiselle, et lui avait gentiment ramener. Le dragonnier était assit là depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Morgane de son esprit, elle y était encrée. Il pensa aux souffrances qu'elle devait endurer, elle qui semblait si frêle, fragile, facilement cassable. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Bientôt il partirait en mission, il pourrait l'oublier. Bientôt elle serait morte... Morgane était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit de l'aider, le roi le tuerait, ou s'en prendrait à Thorn.

_Mais il ne nous tuerait jamais... Et elle rappel toi la promesse que tu as faite à son Grand-Père._

Murtagh grogna à l'intrusion de son dragon dans son esprit. Il devait être le seul dragonnier à vouloir la paix de temps à autre. Pourtant Thorn avait raison. Et cela était le plus agaçant. Murtagh était de ceux qui ne faisait que rarement des promesses mais qui les tenaient toujours. Et maintenant il y avait un grand dilemme qui s'imposait à lui. Il trouva une solution qui fit soupirer mentalement son dragon.

_Il m'as demander de protéger Matthew, pas Morgane !_

Il sentit passer le râle mental de son dragon, des fois cela le faisait sourire, mais pas là. Thorn tentait de le convaincre d'aider Morgane, cela était sérieux. Le regard bleu du jeune homme fixait la porte en face de lui. Si seulement la réponse pouvait passer la porte, mais cela serait trop beau.

_Tu te mets des barrières là ou il n'y en as pas. Tu as simplement peur de la revoir, parce que tu l'apprécie. _

Cette fois s'en était réellement trop pour Murtagh. Thorn lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il termina la conversation là coupant la liaison avec son dragon assez brutalement en réalité. D'un geste rageur il lança le collier qu'il tenait contre le mur, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela lui tombe dessus ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé après tout ! Sauf qu'on le laisse en paix une bonne fois pour toute. Mais la paix à laquelle Murtagh pensait semblait ne pas vouloir venir. En effet quelques minutes après ce coup d'éclat Kaelia entra dans la chambre. Elle ramassa le collier qui était tombé non loin de la porte, et regarda tristement Murtagh. Croisant son regard vert il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le roi veut me voir, c'est cela ?

Il vit le Kaelia le regarder avec une certaine surprise. Murtagh détestait qu'on ne lui dise pas franchement ce que l'on devait lui dire. Remarque il avait coupé Kaelia alors qu'elle était sur le point de parler. Il la regarda attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

Non. Seulement, j'ai entendu les magiciens. Il tuerons Dame Morgane demain matin.

Murtagh la regarda n'en revenant pas. Il ne voulait pas que Morgane meurt, pourtant c'est ce qui se passerait s'il ne faisait rien. Mais si elle mourrait il serait tranquille et il n'aurait plus de questions à se poser, mais en même temps il s'en voudrait réellement s'il ne faisait rien. Murtagh prit sa tête entre ses mains, il sentit alors quelque chose de doux se poser sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer, le persuader. Il leva les yeux et vit Kaelia près de lui lui frictionnant le bras doucement.

Si vous la laissez partir, vous vous en voudrez tout au long de votre vie. Et la vie d'un dragonnier est longue.

Kaelia était bien une femme, toujours à trouver les mots qu'il fallait dire pour persuader son interlocuteur. Murtagh repoussa la main de la femme. Elle recula de quelques pas. Le jeune homme la fixa quelques secondes, elle baissait la tête, surement croyait-elle qu'il n'allait pas aider Morgane. Et c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais en même temps, non cette fois il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Kaelia avait raison, et Murtagh avait décider de ce qu'il ferait. Il regarda la servante.

Je vais y aller, prépare le lit que je puisse l'allonger, je doute qu'elle tienne debout.

Kaelia eut un petit sourire. Murtagh ne releva pas et s'élança vers la porte. Maintenant il avait tous ses esprits, il savait ce qu'il voulait. En plus c'était l'heure à laquelle les magiciens prenaient leurs pauses. Et aucun gardes ne surveillaient la salle où Morgane avait été enfermée. Le jeune homme marchait dans les dédales de pierre, espérant que sa théorie soit vrai. Le cœur du dragonnier battait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Murtagh espérait qu'il n'arriverais pas trop tard. Non, Morgane serait encore en vie, il le fallait, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Murtagh se retrouva dans les souterrains du palais, les salles de tortures s'y trouvaient, il repéra là où ils avaient laissé Morgane. Le jeune homme entra sans faire de bruit, au cas ou il y aurait quelqu'un dans la salle. Mais ce qu'il vit fut pire et le pétrifia, son regard se posa sur le corps de Morgane, elle semblait morte, et pourtant sa poitrine bougeant faiblement montrait qu'elle vivait encore. Le dragonnier s'approcha, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Morgane était allongée, Murtagh remarqua qu'elle avait les bras et les jambes brisée, sa tenue de prisonnière était en lambeaux, abimés par les coups de fouets et de fer chauffés à blanc. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, et sales, Kaelia aurait du travail à faire là dessus. Murtagh regarda le visage de Morgane, doucement il alla essuyer les sillon de larmes encore humide ayant coulés le long du visage de la demoiselle, un visage couvert de poussière, combien de fois était-elle tombée de cette table ? Murtagh serra les poings, ces hommes n'avaient pas le droit de torturer ainsi une jeune fille sans défense. Le cœur du dragonnier se serra, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, il s'en voulut. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt ! Il tenta d'essuyer les traces de sang couvrant le visage de Morgane, mais il était sec et Murtagh ne voulut pas faire de mal à la demoiselle. Le corps couvert de plaies donnait une affreuse envie de vomir au jeune homme mais il la retint. Il se souvint de Morgane, magnifique dans les vêtements qu'il lui avait ramener, ils avaient fait d'une beauté, un cadavre couvert de sang, mais elle vivait encore, alors il y avait un espoir. Avec toute la motivation qui animait le dragonnier il plaça ses bras sous les genoux et derrière le dos de Morgane, il tremblait, de peur de lui faire mal. Bien qu'elle fut totalement inconsciente. Il sentait les genoux brisée de la dragonnière, cela le répugnait, que l'on puisse faire ça à une fille innocente. Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder, aussi il sortit de la pièce.

Murtagh traversa les couloirs avec la plus grande discrétion, il repérait s'il y avait des gens dans les couloirs avant de s'y aventurer. Aussi regagner sa chambre fut un travail pénible, et long. Mais il fut soulager quand Kaelia lui ouvrit la porte quand il frappa avec son épaule. Il vit que la servante avait déjà préparer le lit. Murtagh déposa Morgane dedans immédiatement. Il vit le regard horrifié de sa jeune servante. Mais décida de ne faire aucune remarque. Il fallait qu'il soigne Morgane maintenant. Murtagh fixa le corps de la jeune femme, se serait une atteinte à sa pudeur s'il lui enlevait les haillons qu'elle portait, mais il devait le faire, sinon la soigner ne servirait à rien. Le dragonnier retroussa les manches de sa chemises et alla prendre la bassine et le linge blanc qui était posé sur sa commode. Il revint vers le lit et sans prêter attention à Kaelia qui était rester au milieu de la pièce il essuya le visage de la jeune rescapée. Les mains de Murtagh se posèrent sur les lambeaux de tissu qui couvraient encore la dragonnière, il tremblait, ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude, pourtant il avait vue pire, et il avait déjà vue des femmes nues, alors pourquoi ce blocage ? Une main se posa sur la sienne et le fit reculer d'un pas.

Je vais le faire Monseigneur.

Murtagh se tût et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Il reg&arda Kaelia qui commençait déjà à déshabiller Morgane. La servante n'hésitait pas, mais elle baissait la tête, sans doute savait-elle que c'était le seul moyen pour Morgane d'être soignée. Quand elle eut terminé la servante plia les loques qui restaient. Murtagh haussa un sourcil la regardant.

Brule-les, et va chercher une chemise de nuit propre pendant que je la soigne. J'en es pour un moment, alors prends une pause si tu le souhaite.

Kaelia s'inclina et sans un mot s'éclipsa fermant la porte derrière elle. Murtagh ne regardait toujours pas le corps de Morgane. Finalement il dû se faire violence, ses yeux se posèrent sur Morgane, il détailla les blessures de la jeune fille. Il reprit son bout de tissu pour nettoyer les plaies sur tout le corps de la demoiselle. Il était plus rouge que les écailles de Thorn et il était certainement difficile d'être plus gêné que lui à cet instant.

Le dragonnier rouge reposa le bout de tissu. Regardant sa jeune amie, s'il pouvait réellement l'appeler ainsi, il se décida à commencer par soigner les plaies les moins profondes, il terminerait par le dos, il devait d'abord réparer les os cassés. Et pour cela il devrait se servir de la magie que Galbatorix lui avait confié, mais peu lui importait, il vous lait le faire, Morgane le méritait. Se concentrant le brun plaça ses mains aux diverses endroits où le corps de Morgane était blessé. Quand il en arriva aux os il ferma les yeux pour réunir ses forces, tout cela lui demandait un effort considérable, et déjà aux second genoux il commençait à se sentir à bout de force. Mais Thorn avait rétablie le contacte avec son dragonnier, il réussit à donc à l'aider lui redonnant assez de force pour que Murtagh achève correctement son travail.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une brosse à cheveux, et de l'eau, heureusement qu'il y avait une réserve dans les chambres. Il changea l'eau de la bassine poisseuse et se rinça le visage ensuite. Prenant la brosse à cheveux il retourne dans la chambre, Morgane était maintenant guérie, du moins en surface, car pour ce qui était des dommages internes Murtagh avait fait ce qu'il avait put, mais la demoiselle devrait se reposer un moment avant de pouvoir tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes. Le rider rouge s'arrêta un moment regardant le corps nue de la demoiselle, maintenant qu'il était intacte il était encore plus beau. Murtagh se ressaisit reprenant une couleur rouge. Se hâtant il couvrit le corps de Morgane avec la couverture et l'emmitoufla dedans de façon à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Soupirant il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit une mèche de cheveux de la demoiselle commençant à la brosser, ses gestes étaient fluide et doux, il prenait garde à ne pas trop tirer et faisait extrêmement attention à bien enlever les nœuds.

Murtagh terminait de brosser Morgane, et était entrain de lui natter les cheveux lorsque Kaelia entra. Le dragonnier se tourna, il vit un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de la servante. Il fit un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais cela devait être risible pour une fois. Kaelia arriva près du lit et posa une chemise de nuit en soie nacrée dessus. Puis elle détacha un ruban noué à son poignet et le tendit à Murtagh.

Si vous voulez que la natte tienne... Et je vais la changer si vous le souhaitez.

Murtagh savait qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre quelque peu indirecte. Mais il comprenait Kaelia, aussi il s'éloigna après avoir noué le ruban dans les cheveux de Morgane. La servante fit bien attention à la demoiselle lorsqu'elle la découvrit pour lui passer la chemise de nuit. La pauvre dragonnière devait être tellement épuisée, Kaelia sentait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques jours, ce qui ne pouvait être que normal. La servante tira sur la bas de la robe pour qu'il soit bien tendu. Elle fit de même avec la manche gauche, puis la manche droite. Mais elle se figea à se moment là et recula.

Mon... Monseigneur !

Murtagh se retourna s'attendant à ce qu'il y est un problème grave. Morgane pouvait avoir cesser de respirer, ou pire encore, enfin il n'y avait pas pire. Mais il s'inquiétait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, il regarda Kaelia qui tremblait.

Quoi ?

Kaelia tendant un doigt tremblant vers la main droite de Morgane. Murtagh soupira et s'approcha voulant descendre la manche, mais il s'arrêta. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, il avait été tellement préoccupé de la santé de la jeune fille. Comment avait-il put passer à côté de ça ? Une marque argentée était incrusté sur la paume de la jeune fille. Une marque de dragonnier. Murtagh s'appuya contre la lit regardant Morgane. Encore sous le choc il remonta la couverture couvrant la jeune femme. Murtagh passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se tourna vers Kaelia l'air grave.

Personne ne doit savoir, je te fais confiance.

La servante baissa la tête, signe qu'elle ferait ce qu'on lui dictait. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à dire quoi que ce soit, sauf si on le lui avait demandé, et cela aurait été à regret. Kaelia laissait Murtagh méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il tournait en rond ne sachant pas vraiment la réaction qu'il devait avoir, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant là.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé, la suite prochainement =DDD J'y penserais, je vous le promet^-^

Bisous à tous =D


	8. Chapitre Septième

Et voila un huitième chapitre, merci Fialo pour la lecture des autres =D Mais cette fois un seul chapitre ;) il faut garder un peu de suspens. En plus ce chapitre est plus court, en réalité c'est parce que c'est plus un chapitre de transition, mais bon ^^ Je vous laisse lire en paix ^-^

* * *

Chapitre septième :

Morgane avait l'impression de flotter, elle se sentait étrangement bien, enveloppée dans une douce chaleur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, quand elle voulut les ouvrir, elle mit sa main devant ceux-ci pour les protéger. D'étranges courbatures secouait son corps maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. C'était comme si elle sortait d'un long cauchemar. Chacun de ses muscles la faisait souffrir, et ses articulations lui donnait la sensation d'être en coton. Se laissant un peu de temps pour se remettre la demoiselle tourna la tête, les murs et la disposition de cette chambre lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Cette fois elle se mit en position assise grimaçant suite à ce mouvement que son corps ne semblait pas apprécier. Son regard se posa sur la tête brune posée sur le bord du lit, Murtagh lui tenait la main droite qui était soigneusement bandée. Morgane le fixait alors qu'il dormait, il semblait serein et calme dans cette position. Morgane eut un sourire.

Le dragonnier rouge qui c'était assoupit ne tarda pas à se réveiller, alerter par les mouvements de Morgane. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui c'était assise dans le lit calée contre les oreillers. C'était donc cela ce remue ménage ! Il se redressa et la regarda, elle semblait bien se porter. Murtagh se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit alors que lui et Morgane étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot. Finalement le brun rompit le silence.

Tu te sens bien ?

Morgane cligna des yeux regardant le dragonnier passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne la regardait pas réellement, son regard était fuyant, distant. Il s'inquiétait, mais il n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Ça peut aller, mais j'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de dragon.

Le sourire qu'esquissa Murtagh eut pour effet de faire faire la même chose à la jeune demoiselle. Finalement Murtagh avait réussi à la regarder en face, surement avait-il surmonté sa gêne. Et Morgane en était contente.

Tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité... Murtagh savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. J'ai vu ta marque...

Son ton était devenu froid et Morgane eut l'impression que s'y mêlait une certaine colère, ce qui sans doute était le cas. Ce fut au tour de la dragonnière de baisser les yeux, Murtagh avait été direct, et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Instinctivement elle eut le geste pour ramener sa main droite vers elle, mais Murtagh lui saisit pour la serrer doucement. Morgane regardait la couverture avec insistance ses doigts se refermant sur ceux du dragonnier rouge.

Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Cela vous auriez mit en danger toi et Thorn. Bien entendu garder le secret nous protégeait moi et ma dragonne.

Morgane savait qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence, après tout les gens étaient égoïstes. Elle n'échappait pas à la règle, sauver sa vie passait avant toute chose, elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que à sa vie, mais aussi à celle de sa dragonne. Elle sentit que Murtagh se tendait, il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, pas assez en tout cas pour lui révéler son secret. Surtout qu'il avait découvert de la bouche du roi qu'elle était la descendante d'Eragon, les choses semblaient se dévoiler une par une, et se révélaient plus dur à cacher qu'avant.

Pourtant je ne sens rien... Comme si tu étais seule, il n'y a pas de lien, comment le cache tu ?

La dragonnière le regarda quelque peu surprise, elle n'était pas sûr elle même de ce qui se passait entre elle et sa dragonne. Et puis elle ne savait pas comment devait se présenter une relation dragon/dragonnier. Sa dragonne lui manquait d'ailleurs, et la voir lui aurait réchauffé le cœur, mais pour le moment elle répondrait aux questions de Murtagh.

Nous contrôlons tout simplement ce lien. Nous pouvons le couper quand bon nous semble, a tout moment. Je ne le cache pas, je le romps. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Morgane haussa les épaules comme si cela était normal de rompre le lien avec son dragon comme on le voulait. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il y réfléchirait, de toute façon Morgane ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Le dragonnier regardait la jeune fille, il décida de poser une question plus légère avant d'aller directement à ce qu'il voulait, car même s'il ne le montrait pas il était en colère contre Morgane.

Et comment s'appelle ton dragon ?

Morgane remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille lorsque Murtagh lui posa la question. Un sourire naquit aux lèvres dans la jeune fille qui avait encore l'air fatiguée, cependant le dragonnier ne fit aucune remarque là dessus, car le plus important était qu'elle s'en sorte.

Red Moon. Parce qu'elle à des écailles argentée, que ses ailes son veinées de rouge, et que ses yeux le sont également.

Murtagh brulait d'envie de lui dire que cela était la couleur de ses yeux à elle, mais il se retint. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à dire. Ou plutôt des questions à poser.

Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler au roi ?... Cela t'aurais éviter le pire.

Morgane soupira longuement, évidemment elle c'était attendu à cette question. La demoiselle se mit à tortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, le tout était de le tourner de façon à ne pas blesser Murtagh.

Le pire aurait été la privation de liberté. En sois la mort, peut importe comment elle aurait été donnée, était une liberté. Je ne veux pas être le chien du roi, je ne veux pas te vexer mais comprends moi j'ai été élevée libre... Morgane se tût quelques secondes. Mais tu m'as aidé, sans penser à ce que le roi pouvait te faire. Pourquoi ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'éprouve que de simples douleurs ?

Murtagh tenait toujours la main de Morgane, il se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était heureux qu'elle soit rétablit. Son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres de Morgane, elles étaient si belles, autant que celle à qui elles appartenaient. Murtagh luttait contre cette irrépressible envie d'embrasser sa jeune amie. Bien vite pourtant il se reprit et répondit à la question.

J'ai soigné tes blessures, sinon ta vie était en danger. Je pense qu'à la fin tu ne sentais même plus la douleur. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décider de te tuer sans doute.

Murtagh tressaillit lorsque la main de Morgane se posa sur sa cuisse. Il ne protesta pas et ne bougea pas, il aimait ce contacte, cela était tellement doux. La jeune homme voulait qu'elle reste ainsi. Aussi il lui saisit la main pour la presser doucement et l'inviter à ne point se retirer.

Merci Murtagh.

Le jeune homme eu un autre sourire à ces mots. La reconnaissance de la demoiselle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ce fut en douceur et sans aucun empressement qu'ils commencèrent à rapprocher leurs visages. Morgane ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. C'était à l'unisson que leurs deux cœurs battaient, comme s'ils étaient unis par un lien invisible. Ils allaient se toucher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Entendant le bruit ils eurent le même mouvement de recule. Touts les deux, plus rouge encore que Thorn détournèrent les yeux pour ne pas se regarder. Kaelia se sentit mal de les avoir ainsi dérangés, son regard restait fixé sur le sol. Il ne fallut qu'un bond à Murtagh pour se remettre sur pied. Il ne remarque d'ailleurs pas que Morgane avait repoussé les couvertures qui la couvraient, elle se mit assise sur le bord du lit et posa ses pieds par terre. Murtagh la regarda haussant un sourcil.

Reste dans ce lit ! Avec tout ce que tu as subis tu n'es pas prête à remarcher, de plus même si j'ai eu assez de force pour soigner tes bras, tes jambes sont fragiles. Tu ne tiendras pas debout !

Morgane était têtu aussi elle ne prit aucunement garde aux avertissements de Murtagh. Doucement elle commença à se relever. Le dragonnier avait raison, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, comme si elles étaient prêtes à se briser sur le coup. Mais Morgane ne se laissa pas démonter et elle fit son premier pas qui aurait terminer par terre si les bras de Murtagh ne l'avait pas encerclés. Il semblait toujours être là quand ses jambes la trahissaient. Mais elle lut dans les yeux du brun la colère et soupira.

Je veux juste aller prendre un bain.

Murtagh l'aida à se rasseoir doucement et envoya Kaelia chercher de l'eau. Morgane resta assise sur le bord du lit. Elle était gênée de la tenue légère qu'elle portait mais préféra se taire face au rider rouge. La demoiselle patienta donc encore alors que la servante lui préparait son bain. Kaelia vint vers elle pour l'aider à enfiler une chemise de bain. Murtagh se détourna alors que Morgane se changeait tant bien que mal dans la position assise. Cependant la petite rousse n'avait pas assez de force pour soutenir le poids de la dragonnière. Ce fut donc à regret qu'on appela Murtagh à l'aide. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et soulevait déjà Morgane à peine l'eût on appelé. Morgane ne dit rien mais se sentait rougir d'une telle situation.

Arrivé près de la baignoire Murtagh déposa Morgane dans l'eau se mouillant les avant-bras au passage, mais cela ne semblait pas réellement le gêner. Sachant que maintenant il était de trop le dragonnier se retira. Morgane soupira alors de soulagement et se laissa aller dans son bain qui était chaud. Kaelia l'aida à se laver, elle lui brossa aussi les cheveux doucement, la dragonnière trouvait cette jeune servante assez attachante, et elle l'appréciait, en espérant qu'elle puisse rester avec elle le temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau marcher. Morgane s'enroula dans une serviette quand il fallut que Murtagh revienne la chercher. Il semblait d'ailleurs faire le guet devant la porte car il fut là une seconde même pas après avoir été appelé. Assise sur le lit Morgane fut sécher et enfila une robe de nuit propre, elle rattacha ses cheveux, et mangea ce que Kaelia lui avait rapporter entre temps. Puis Morgane se rallongea tombant de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapitre Huitième

Ca y est, le huitième chapitre ^-^ En espérant toujours avec ardeur qu'il vous plaira et que cela ne devient pas trop rébarbatif ;) Je vous laisse lire en tout quiétude maintenant ^^

* * *

Chapitre huitième :

Cela faisait trois mois que Murtagh avait sauvé Morgane d'une mort certaine. Bien entendu le roi avait eut vent de la disparition de la demoiselle, mais il n'en parla qu'une seule fois à Murtagh. Le dragonnier était ainsi rassuré. Tous les jours il s'occupait de Morgane, aidé par Kaelia qui semblait se rapprocher de la dragonnière, et bien qu'elle soit une femme Murtagh ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment que l'on appelait jalousie. Mais il n'en montra rien. Morgane remarchait petit à petit, et maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin d'être soutenue, mais elle ne restait pas bien longtemps sur ses deux jambes qui fatiguaient assez vite. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà elle c'était réhabituée, et se baladait dans la chambre. Murtagh ne pouvait se le cacher, il avait peur. Il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt s'éloigner de lui, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester au palais.

Pourtant il n'avait pas penser que cela arriverait aussi vite. Entrant dans sa chambre le dragonnier déposa comme à son habitude son épée contre le mur et se défit de sa lourde veste noir en cuir. Morgane était assise par terre près du feu qui crépitait à lire un livre, elle était habillée d'une simple robe violette, mais elle était belle, la simplicité lui allait si bien. Le dragonnier s'installa près d'elle avec un sourire.

- Il te plait ?

Murtagh se demandait comment il pouvait avoir l'air aussi idiot quand il était près d'elle. Morgane referma le livre dont la couverture de cuir était magnifiquement décorée, incrustée d'or. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et rendit son sourire à Murtagh.

- Oui, et je l'ai bientôt terminé. Tu pourras le récupérer.

Le dragonnier aimait ces moments passés en compagnie de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Étrangement il ne se passait rien entre eux, les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient que discuter de tout et de rien au coin du feu. Murtagh ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas passer une étape qui rendrait Morgane indispensable pour lui.

- Non, garde le, il est à toi maintenant.

Morgane le remercia chaleureusement allant l'embrasser sur la joue. A cet instant leur relation ressemblait plus à quelque chose de fraternelle. Murtagh observa sa protégée, ses doigts jouaient avec la couverture du livre. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le sentait. Et bien entendu il avait raison. Morgane évitait soigneusement le regard du brun et préférait s'occuper les mains pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

- Murtagh... Écoute... Je... Enfin... Tu sais que tu compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Mais maintenant que je peux marcher et me débrouiller seule je ne peux pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre.

Le moment que le dragonnier redoutait arrivait. Il était à la fois triste et en colère, le problème c'est que cela le rendait méchant. D'une main tendre il alla caresser le visage de Morgane, elle avait la peau douce. Le dragonnier se rapprocha d'elle sa main libre se posant sur celle de la demoiselle tenant toujours ce qui était maintenant son livre. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix Morgane. Tu resteras ici que tu le veuille ou non. Je refuse que tu partes, j'ai juré de te protéger, je le ferais.

Morgane le regarda incrédule, puis cela se transforma en colère. D'un geste brusque elle repoussa la main de Murtagh qui caressait toujours son visage. Puis la demoiselle se releva s'éloignant du dragonnier, elle lui lança le livre à la figure, livre qu'il évita juste au bon moment. La jeune fille allait d'un pas décider vers la porte. Le dragonnier rouge lui prit violemment le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but et la jeta ensuite sur le lit, de façon à ne pas la blesser.

- Tu es as moi Morgane ! Tu resteras ici !

Murtagh c'était penché sur la demoiselle l'air menaçant. Morgane le regardait avec une pointe de tristesse. Jamais elle ne l'aurait crut capable de cela. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait que Murtagh était triste, tout simplement, mais Morgane se refusait d'écouter cela, elle détestait l'idée d'être prisonnière pour le bon plaisir d'un homme.

- Je ne suis pas à toi ! Et si tu veux me garder enfermée fais le, mais sache qu'a partir de ce jour tu ne seras plus qu'un monstre infâme à mes yeux. Et je peux te jurer que je te hais du plus profond de mon être !

Murtagh se releva sans même la regarder. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil prenant son épée et commençant à la nettoyer du sang qui la maculait. Morgane restait assise sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux, détournant son regard pour ne pas que Murtagh la voit dans cette position de faiblesse. Mais c'était trop tard, il la voyait, et il avait mal au cœur. Pourtant il se tût, et quand Kaelia entra le froid glacial entre les deux jeunes gens la surprit, mais elle ne dit rien et fit son travail, comme s'il ne se passait rien.

Les semaines passèrent sans que les deux ne se soient adressé la parole. Morgane lisait à longueur de journée tentant parfois de déjouer les sorts et la vigilance de Murtagh. Mais c'était peine perdu. Le dragonnier quant à lui restait sur ses gardes de peur de perdre sa captive. Il ne dormait que d'une oreille la nuit, et ses sorts étaient aussi puissants qu'ils pouvaient l'être quand il était absent.

Morgane sortait de son bain, elle savait que Murtagh était en mission pour deux jours, et elle tenterait surement de s'enfuir, mais elle doutât pouvoir y arriver. Au moins elle pouvait toujours profiter de la paix des lieux. Bien entendu être en froid avec le dragonnier ne la réjouissait guère, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était en tord, mais lui. S'enroulant dans une serviette la dragonnière profitait de sa solitude, entrant dans la chambre elle s'attendait à peut être trouver Kaelia et la servante l'aiderait à enfiler une robe. Mais la demoiselle se stoppa net devant celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. Murtagh. Il était rentré un jour plus tôt que prévu. Morgane se sentit rougir alors qu'elle regardait sa tenue, la serviette courte dévoilait toutes ses jambes. Murtagh rougit et se détourna vivement.

- Change toi !

Il n'eut pas à le répéter, Morgane c'était déjà précipitée vers l'armoire et enfilait une robe en soie rose pâle, qu'elle attacha à la hâte. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il était dans ses tempes. Murtagh vit qu'elle tremblait trop pour terminer d'attacher sa robe, ce fut donc doucement qu'il se glissa derrière elle, il termina de qu'elle avait donc commencer essayant de ne pas trop serrer pour ne pas l'étouffer.

- Merci...

Morgane murmura ces mots tellement doucement que Murtagh faillit ne pas les entendre. Le dragonnier remis bien les cheveux de la demoiselle, avec douceur, et tendresse. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de la brune qui frissonna et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Le rider rouge soupira la suivant, ils étaient près de la fenêtre ou reposait un vase remplie de fleurs multicolores qui occupait présentement les mains de la demoiselle. Murtagh les lui prit doucement.

- Cesse cela Morgane. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je ne supporte pas de te voir si distante avec moi... Faisons la paix.

Les doigts de Murtagh jouaient habilement avec les mèches brunes de Morgane. La demoiselle tenta de le repousser d'un petit coup d'épaule mais le dragonnier continua. Leur petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes sans qu'un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Morgane ne voulait pas céder face au dragonnier rouge.

- A quoi bon ? Je resterais toujours ta prisonnière !

Murtagh la regarda, toujours dos à lui. D'un geste soudain il la prit par la taille, sans violence toutefois, il avait emprisonné ses bras avec. Doucement il alla humer son cou puis ses cheveux. Le dragonnier resserra son étreinte quand la demoiselle voulut lui échapper.

- Non. Je peux te donner tout ce que tu désir. Bijoux, robes, argents... Tout... Mais reste avec moi, reste toujours avec moi.

Morgane sentait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. A cet instant toutes les femmes auraient dit oui, mais la dragonnière n'était pas toutes les femmes. Ses mains allèrent doucement presser celles de Murtagh. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre a accepter cela.

- Je suis désolé. La seule chose que je désir réellement c'est... Ma liberté.

Si Murtagh n'avait pas eu peur de blesser Morgane, sans doute qu'il aurait une nouvelle fois resserré. Mais au lieu de cela il s'éloigna, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Morgane seule. Ce fut avec peine que la dragonnière retint ses larmes. C'est donc en ruminant de sombres pensées qu'elle termina sa journée, et s'endormit avant que Murtagh ne revienne dans la chambre.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ^-^ Le prochain pour Mardi prochain normalement ^^

Jil Merci, j'ai mis des tirets cette fois =) J'espère en avoir mis partout x) Ce serait bien mon genre d'oublier. Contente que ma Fanfiction te plaise :)


	10. Chaptitre Neuvième

Bonjour à tous ^^ Voila mon neuvième chapitre, je voulais le poster la semaine dernière, mais je n'avais pas accès à internet == Alors je le fais aujourd'hui ^^ En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre neuvième :

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux dragonniers ne se soient adressé la parole. Morgane regardait dehors, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait même pas sauter, la hauteur étant trop importante. La demoiselle aurait vraiment souhaiter pouvoir se réconcilier avec Murtagh, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ni le moment pour le faire. Tout semblait jouer en leur défaveur. Morgane soupira et repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux, la vie était vraiment mal faite. Murtagh entra dans la chambre, Morgane leva les yeux vers lui, il n'avait pas bien refermé la porte. Si cela pouvait être une occasion de fuir, il n'avait pas remarqué son erreur. La dragonnière se leva et se dirigea doucement vers le brun. D'un geste frustré elle commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Tu as sans doute raison Murtagh, rester ici est mieux pour moi, pour ma sécurité. Et puis je pourrais rester avec toi... Toujours.

Morgane eut un sourire, il était forcé, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Son cœur se serrait, elle se sentait tellement mal, jouer ainsi avec Murtagh était réellement cruel. Il l'appréciait, il était sincère avec elle, depuis un moment déjà elle avait comprit qu'il avait tout simplement peur d'être rejeté, et abandonné. D'une main douce elle alla caresser le bras du garçon. Il la regarda, d'abord surpris, puis Morgane sentit la joie dans le regard du dragonnier, une sincérité touchante, et déstabilisante à la fois. Il se rapprocha, doucement il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Morgane qui sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle recula doucement mais Murtagh ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se rapprochait encore. La dragonnière le vit se pencher légèrement vers elle, il rougissait faiblement, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Morgane se sentait vaciller alors que le corps de Murtagh effleurait le sien, ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux, non, c'était un baiser timide et plein d'hésitation. La dragonnière tendit une main vers le bureau. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, son corps tremblait alors qu'elle saisissait le vase remplit de belles fleurs ornant le meuble. Fermant les yeux elle abattit l'objet sur le tête de Murtagh. Le dragonnier chancela, ses mains sur sa tête, il recula. Morgane murmura un vague « Désolé » et partit en courant ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

Peu à peu Murtagh reprenait ses esprits. Il tremblait de rage, le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe n'en était pas la cause. C'était son cœur qui lui faisait mal, il n'allait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas lui, mais il souffrait déjà du geste de Morgane. La demoiselle venait de le détruire, il l'avait pourtant crut sincère. Son affection l'avait sans aucun doute aveuglé. Mais dès qu'il fut remit du coup de vase il s'élança hors de la pièce. Il avait deux avantages sur la dragonnière, un ; il connaissait le palais, deux ; il la localiserait aisément avec la magie. Il ne mit donc pas plus d'une minute à la retrouver, et elle était partit totalement à l'opposer de la sortie. Il fit venir deux soldats pour la suivre, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était incapable de maitriser Morgane, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser abuser par les beaux yeux de la demoiselle une seconde fois.

Morgane tourna à gauche, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, ni vers où elle allait, et pourtant elle courait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen plus intelligent de s'en sortir. Les gens la regardaient tellement bizarrement. Oubliant de regarder où elle allait la demoiselle percuta une femme tenant un plateau, les deux se retrouvèrent par terre, Morgane couverte de gâteaux à la crème. La dragonnière soupira alors qu'elle se hâta d'aider la servante qui balbutiait des excuses incompréhensibles, Morgane allait lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave quand elle vit celle en face d'elle tomber à genoux face contre terre ne levant plus les yeux. Morgane se demanda ce qui passait par la tête de la servante pour de simples gâteux à la crème. Évidemment elle eut la réponse à sa question bien trop tôt à son goût. Doucement elle se retourna et elle se retrouva face à Murtagh, retenant un soupire Morgane aurait put fuir si des soldats ne lui barraient pas la route, et puis le dragonnier pouvait utiliser la magie. La demoiselle lui lança un regard chargé d'innocence et de douceur, mais son regard s'arrêta sur le sang le long de la joue du jeune homme qui commençait d'ailleurs à sécher. C'était elle qui avait fait cela, et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Le regard pesant de Murtagh la fit baisser la tête.

- Dans la chambre ! Vite !

Morgane se sentit frissonner face à la voix froide et distante du dragonnier. Ce fut donc sans un mot et fixant toujours le sol qu'elle se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre. Murtagh était à sa droite et les deux soldats derrière eux. Le dragonnier lui avait poser une main dans le dos pour la diriger doucement. Morgane n'émit aucune plainte et aucune protestation se contentant de garder pour elle ce qu'elle pensait. Elle savait que discuter ne ferait que rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, aussi la demoiselle entra dans la chambre dans le même silence que durant le trajet.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, si tu ne veux pas que la crème sèche dans tes cheveux et devienne plus difficile à enlever. Si tu as besoin d'aide je reste là.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Murtagh ne restait certainement pas dans la chambre pour l'aider mais pour la surveiller. La dragonnière savait qu'elle venait de perdre sa seule chance de s'enfuir. Murtagh ne lui ferait plus confiance, et il s'éloignerait surement d'elle. Et le plus effrayant c'est sans doute que si tout cela arrivait, il pouvait la dénoncer au roi, et c'était la dernière chose que la jeune femme voulait. Se fut avec un sentiment étrange que Morgane se lava, un pincement au cœur et une envie de pleurer qu'elle réfrénait avec grande peine.

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarqué ce chapitre est court,je n'avais même pas remarqué avant de poster == Désolé .

Jil Merci =) Bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas en tout les cas ^-^

Fialo Honnêtement je fais le caractère des personnages comme cela viens x) Je n'y réfléchis pas trop, un peu tout de même, mais j'essaye de les faire évoluer (je dis bien j'essaye xD) Pour Galbatorix, il ne fera rien dans l'immédiat car je ne savais pas comment le faire réagir, alors il n'as pas réagi x) Mais je dois avouer qu'un peu plus tard dans la fan fic il s'emmêlera sans doute, mais beaucoup plus tard ^^ Enfin vous verrez


	11. Chapitre Dixième

Bonsoir à tous =)

Je poste mon dixième chapitre (cela commence à se faire régulier, prendrais-je de bonnes habitudes ? =O) en tous les cas je tiens à dire que ce passage comporte une scène pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ^^ alors faites attention, et ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenues u_u

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous =)

* * *

Chapitre dixième :

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines que Murtagh n'avait pas dit un mot à Morgane, et cela avait été réciproque. Le dragonnier sentait que plus il voulait la garder, plus elle s'éloignait. Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se réconcilier et se pardonner mutuellement. Car il n'était pas le seul à avoir ses tords, elle l'avait tout de même assommé avec un vase ! Le rider rouge regardait ses soldats s'entrainer avec lassitude, heureusement c'était bientôt l'heure pour lui de rejoindre sa chambre. Il discutait avec Thorn, le dragon essayant de démêler les pensées tumultueuses de son dragonnier.

_- Laisse la partir, ou du moins laisse lui le choix de le faire ou non. C'est le seul moyen de ne pas la perdre entièrement._

Murtagh passa une main sur son visage, il était couvert de poussière mélangé à de la transpiration. Il méditait les paroles de son dragon, il n'aimait pas cette remarque, et pourtant il ne savait que trop qu'elle était vrai. Donnant l'autorisation aux soldats de se retirer il entra dans le château se dirigeant vers les bains, là où les soldats se lavaient. Bien entendu la dragonnier aurait put se laver dans sa chambre, mais il préférait laisser la salle de bain à Morgane, il voulait lui laisser de l'espace, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il lui laissait son lit.

_- Tu as raison Thorn. Je sais ce que je vais faire..._

Il sentit une chaleur de joie dans ses pensées, son dragon était heureux qu'il est enfin compris. Murtagh attendit donc que tous ses soldats se soient lavés pour se trouver seul dans la salle des bains. Il ne voulait pas que l'ont voit sa cicatrice alors il se lavait seul. Il s'habilla ensuite dans une tenue simple mais un peu plus habillé que d'habitude. Il savait comment se réconcilier avec Morgane. Il chercha Kaelia et lui intima l'ordre d'aller en ville acheter une robe pour Morgane. N'étant pas doué Murtagh préférait laisser sa servante choisir, il lui fournit l'argent nécessaire et lui dit de garder ce qu'il resterait, ainsi que d'aller directement habiller Morgane.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors que le dragonnier poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il entendit des bruits de voix dans la salle de bain et il comprit que Morgane se lavait, Kaelia l'aidant. Et c'était parfaitement ce qu'il attendait. La rider rouge fit entrer des serviteurs qui préparèrent une table, le dragonnier y ajouta des petites boules de feu volant autour de la table, la couleur rouge de celles-ci s'accordait avec le reste de la pièce. Murtagh ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, surement parce que ce faire pardonner n'était pas son point fort, loin de là même. Le brun avait été chercher deux roses pour la demoiselle qui ne devrait plus tarder. Tout devait être parfait.

Murtagh tournait en rond lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Le dragonnier se sentit rougir alors que son regard fixait la demoiselle face à lui. Morgane portait une robe bleu nuit, attachée sur le devant par un ruban argentée, des pans de tissue partait de ses hanches jusqu'au sol, assortit au ruban, les manche était longue touchants le sol. Les cheveux détachés de Morgane étaient bouclés et lâchés simplement sur ses épaules. Kaelia avait réellement bon goût et Murtagh ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laisser choisir la robe. Il se fit violence pour s'avancer vers elle, il voyait la jeune fille se détourner et regarder le sol, ses joues avaient rosies et Murtagh se rendit compte qu'elle était nerveuse. Il n'était donc pas le seul. Il lui tendit les deux roses, une blanche et une rouge.

- C'est un signe de paix, d'où la rose blanche, et parce que je t'apprécie, la rose rouge.

Morgane releva la tête, les serviteurs c'étaient éclipsés sentant que leur présence était de trop. La demoiselle tremblait lorsque qu'elle prit les deux roses faisant attention à ne pas se piquer avec les épines, rapidement elle alla vers le bureau pour les mettre dans le vase, qui avait été changé après que Murtagh se l'eut prit sur la tête.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Morgane mit correctement les deux roses, l'acharnement qu'elle y mettait trahissait sa nervosité. Le dragonnier se glissa derrière elle. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur le bureau, son corps derrière celui de la dragonnière il la maintenait collée au bureau, dos à lui, de façon à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas, qu'elle ne voit pas qu'il rougissait.

- Ne bouge pas. Pas maintenant... Je ne veux pas que tu casse un nouveau vase. L'humour de Murtagh fit sourire Morgane qui ne bougea pas, restant collée à l'homme derrière elle, il enchaina. J'ai réfléchis, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la seule amie que j'ai... Alors ce diner, c'est un signe de paix, un diner pour deux amis.

Morgane eut un frisson alors qu'elle recula légèrement forçant Murtagh à suivre le mouvement, le dragonnier rouge ne protesta pas, la regardant faire. La demoiselle alla poser le vase sur la table de nuit, c'était sans aucun doute une diversion pour réfléchir un peu. Morgane se remettait doucement les idées en place, aussi quand elle se tourna vers Murtagh ce fut avec une détermination sans faille.

- Et tu es mon seul ami, étonnant ? On se ressemble, deux têtes de mules qui veulent toujours le dernier mot. Morgane eut un sourire jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Allons donc diner, j'ai horriblement faim.

Murtagh sourit à cette remarque et d'un geste galant il alla prendre la main de Morgane sur laquelle il déposa un baiser, avant de la conduire jusqu'à la table pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Quand elle fut assise et qu'il l'eut aidée à avancer sa chaise le jeune homme alla s'asseoir en face. La table était ronde et pas très grande mais leur repas tenait dessus. Sauf le dessert. Le dragonnier servit du vin, sans savoir que Morgane n'en avait jamais but, mais la demoiselle ne s'en vanta pas et se tût à ce sujet préférant gouter le breuvage rouge qui lui était offert.

Le diner se déroula sans incident. Morgane n'avait but qu'un verre de vin et cela avait suffit pour que la tête lui tourne. Le repas était simple, mais délicieux, Morgane se régala. La conversation qu'elle avait avec Murtagh était légère, les anecdote fusait alors que la demoiselle rigolait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de vie, elle se sentait vivante. Finalement ils terminèrent par un dessert plein de gâteaux à la crèmes, et autres friandises dont Morgane raffolait, il fallait savoir qu'elle aimait tous les gâteaux. Murtagh fut soufflé par la vitesse à laquelle Morgane mangeait le dessert, et surtout la quantité qu'elle réussi à avaler. Mais cela le fit sourire, quand ils eurent tout deux terminé Murtagh se leva.

- Cela te dirais de t'allonger ? Je crois que personnellement j'ai trop mangé, je me sens affreusement lourd.

Morgane se fit intérieurement la même remarque et se leva à son tour allant s'allonger sur le lit. Murtagh la regarda avec affection. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que le dragonnier restait debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Viens à côté de moi il y a assez de place, ce sera plus commode pour discuter.

Murtagh ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il alla s'asseoir près de Morgane qui était allongée. Le dragonnier la regardait alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos. Il devait se détacher d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Il gardait ma mère comme un objet, et la traitait comme un chien, profitant de son amour. Morgane avait ouvert les yeux et elle c'était légèrement redressée. Je te veux comme amie, et si tu reste contre ton gré tu finira par ma haïr, alors je te laisse libre de ton choix, pars ou reste. Dans le deuxième cas tu pourrais emménager dans une des anciennes demeures de mon père.

Murtagh ne regardait déjà plus Morgane qui elle pourtant le fixait avec attention. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Fallait-il vraiment répondre ? Oui, sans aucun doute, Murtagh voulait savoir. Morgane ne pouvait pas se prononcer pour l'instant, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Pour le moment, je suis là... Avec toi... Alors, parle moi de ton enfance, de tes bêtises. Tu connais presque tout de moi.

Le dragonnier soupira. Voilà qu'ils en étaient aux confidences. Il n'aimait pas parler. Mais si cela pouvait influencer la décision de Morgane. Ou du moins si cela la faisait rester un peu plus longtemps. Murtagh prit la rose blanche dans le vase près de lui commençant à jouer avec, touchant les pétales du bout des doigts. Puis regardant Morgane il tendit la rose pour commencer à lui caresser doucement le visage avec celle-ci.

- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune, mon père n'en à jamais été un et la seule chose qu'il m'eut jamais donner fut la cicatrice que j'ai dans le dos... Mais ce n'est pas l'heure pour parler de cela, je veux que chaque minutes, chaque secondes avec toi soient parfaites.

Morgane eut un sourire. Murtagh ne voulait pas parler de son enfance, cela était trop douloureux. Il commença alors à faire glisser la rose le long du cou de Morgane, avec tendresse. La demoiselle ne protesta pas, mais elle frissonna agréablement lorsque la rose commença à caresser le haut de sa poitrine. La main de la dragonnière se posa sur celle de son ami, Murtagh approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, il alla l'embrasser. Ce fut au départ comme leur premier baiser, leur lèvres se touchant et rien d'autre. Avec douceur le dragonnier pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise par ce geste. Murtagh en profita pour rentre leur baiser plus langoureux. Lançant la rose derrière lui l'homme mit sa main sur la nuque de la demoiselle l'allongeant son autre main lui servant d'appuis pour ne pas s'écraser sur Morgane. Ce fut le doigt de Morgane sur son torse le repoussant doucement qui lui fit stopper le baiser, il la regarda.

- Je... J'ai peur...

Murtagh ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais il se souvint assez vite que Morgane n'était pas une courtisane et qu'elle avait été élevée loin de tout et comme un garçon par son grand père. Le dragonnier n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, d'ailleurs Morgane était la première jeune fille aillant encore sa vertu qu'il amenait dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il la rassure, mais il était maladroit pour tout ce qui touchait au relationnel. Tendrement il caressa les visage de Morgane.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi et puis, nous ne sommes pas obligés.

La dragonnière sentit que Murtagh allait s'éloigner. Ce fut donc elle qui alla chercher les lèvres du dragonnier. L'homme la fit s'asseoir en face de lui passant une main dans son dos il commença à défaire le ruban de sa robe doucement, leur fronts étaient collés alors qu'ils avaient cessés de s'embrasser. Murtagh sentait que Morgane était tendu, ses douces caresses dans son dos semblaient doucement la calmer. La robe était totalement détachée, cependant l'homme préféra attendre un peu pour l'enlever. Il sentit les petites mains de Morgane sur son torse et comprit qu'elle tentait de lui enlever sa chemise, mais qu'elle tremblait trop ne serait-ce que pour saisir correctement le vêtement. Le dragonnier trouva cela attendrissant, mais il n'allait pas laisser Morgane dans sa gêne. Sans un mot ce fut lui qui retira sa chemise. C'était un geste un peu précipité certes, mais il avait réellement envie de Morgane, et cela devenait de plus en plus fort. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Morgane doucement il les caressa, descendant les mains et faisant glisser la robe. Le dragonnier sentait la respiration de la demoiselle s'accélérer, il ne pouvait cacher son petit sourire. Mais Morgane ne releva pas. Elle sentait maintenant le froid qui mordait sa peau, sa poitrine découverte la gênait, sa pudeur était mise à rude épreuve. Pourtant elle ne fit rien pour retenir Murtagh qui finissait de lui enlever sa robe la laissant tomber à terre. Le dragonnier retourna l'embrasser avec tendresse, il lui caressait doucement les bras. Tout en l'embrassant il réussit à enlever ses bottes, ainsi que son pantalon.

Tendrement il allongea Morgane se mettant au dessus d'elle. Il la voyait hésiter, et une légère peur se lisait dans ses yeux, mais le désir y était aussi. Doucement il commença à descendre ses lèvres, embrassant d'abord la poitrine de sa partenaire qui frissonnait et fermait les yeux. Leur deux corps étaient proches, et Morgane n'avait jamais eu cette proximité avec quelqu'un. Murtagh était arrivé au niveau du bas ventre de sa compagne qui commençait à sentir l'excitation naitre au creux de son ventre. Ce fut quand la langue de Murtagh alla glisser sur la partie la plus intime de son corps qu'elle laissa échapper son premier gémissement. La demoiselle serrait les couverture dans ses mains alors que le dragonnier continuait, le corps de la jeune femme devenant brulant, ce n'était pas une fièvre comme quand elle était malade, c'était quelque chose d'autre, c'était agréable. Murtagh lui embrassa ensuite les cuisses avant de remonter et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Moi aussi je veux te donner du plaisir...

Murtagh sourit. Il aurait put se moquer. D'habitude les femmes savaient quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Morgane était la pureté et l'innocence même. Il réfléchit à la manière la plus douce pour lui expliquer comment faire les choses. Doucement il lui prit la main et l'embrassa se mettant tout près d'elle.

- C'est peut être un peu tôt... Morgane lui fit son regard qui voulait tout dire. Bien... Tu as gagné...

Son regard plongé dans celui de Morgane lui donnait un peu de confiance sur ce qu'il allait lui faire faire. Il plaça la main de la demoiselle sur sa virilité la guidant sur les gestes à faire. Elle semblait apprendre vite. Et elle s'appliquait tellement que Murtagh lui lâcha la main. Morgane continua toute seule. Ce fut à Murtagh de sentir le plaisir, et le désir. Chaque mouvements de Morgane augmentait l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Si bien qu'il eut un geste qu'il regretta quelques secondes plus tard, plaquer Morgane sur le lit se mettant au dessus ne fut en effet pas sa meilleure idée. Pourtant la demoiselle ne broncha pas et il vit même un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses mains écartèrent doucement les cuisses de la demoiselle alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle le dragonnier tenta de ne pas peser sur elle. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende la demoiselle avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres. Murtagh en profita pour lier leurs deux corps. Il sentit la tension de Morgane. Il ne bougeât pas voyant les larmes aux yeux de Morgane, il lui embrassa tendrement le cou alors qu'il commençait à donner de légers coups de reins. Les bras de Morgane étaient maintenant autour de son cou alors qu'elle gémissait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, elle avait mal. Il le sentait. Cette inattention lui fit tomber toutes ses barrières mentales, et sans le vouloir son esprit entra ne communion avec celui de Morgane. Leurs corps, leurs esprits, ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Le plaisir de Murtagh influença Morgane qui commença à sentir le plaisir s'insinuer en elle. Leurs gémissements étaient réglés sur le même rythme Murtagh n'avait jamais ressentit cela, ce plaisir était parfait. Le dragonnier allait un peu plus vite et plus fort, mais leurs deux plaisirs confondus était une source de grand plaisir. Leurs cris et gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient. Morgane commençait à passer ses doigts dans le dos du dragonnier, elle sentit la longue cicatrice qui barrait le dos de celui-ci, elle n'en atteignit pas le bout. Un regard de l'homme la fit cesser alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements, Morgane venait de deviner qu'elle avait trouvé un point faible au dragonnier, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Le plaisir atteignait son apogée Murtagh sentit que c'était terminé. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se retirer, il sentit que Morgane profitait que leurs esprits soient encore unies pour fouiller dedans, mais le dragonnier ne savait pas si elle le faisait exprès. En tout les cas il referma son esprit avec toutes les protections qu'il y avait mise avant. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté. La respiration haletante il regarda Morgane qui tremblait, la fraicheur commençait à se faire sentir après leurs ébats. Il prit la couverture et se couvrit allant serrer Morgane contre lui.

- C'était intense... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela...

Le murmure de Morgane parvint très distinctement à Murtagh qui avait l'impression que ses sens étaient décuplés. La dragonnière c'était calée contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Cela ne l'est pas en temps normal. Mais comme nous sommes tout les deux dragonniers je pense que notre magie c'est incruster dedans et que nos esprits se sont unis à cause de cela...

Morgane médita les paroles de Murtagh. Elle préféra ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, sur le fait que tout les deux étaient bien plus qu'amis. Cela semblait une évidence, et pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient réussit à dire les mots qui convenaient dans ce genre de moments.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de femmes avant n'est ce pas ?

Murtagh retint son soupire. Il détestait parler du passé. Et ce qu'il faisait avec certaines femmes n'était pas des plus glorieux. Le dragonnier le faisait par pur plaisir de chaire. Mais avec Morgane c'était différent. Il l'appréciait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre à lui même.

- Oui... Mais c'était différents. C'était par pur envie. Avec toi c'est autre chose... Tu es la seule à qui je tienne réellement et sincèrement. Il sentit Morgane retenir un bâillement. Nous devrions dormir. J'ai du travail demain.

La demoiselle l'embrassa avant de s'installer confortablement entre ses bras et de s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Murtagh la regarda quelques minutes avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les abysse d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

Et voila c'est la fin. Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les dernier que j'ai posté =D J'en suis fière, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimez en tout cas ^-^

Jil Voila la suite x) j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur .


	12. Chapitre Onzième

Chapitre Onzième :

La nuit était assez avancée lorsque Morgane fut réveillée. Elle avait envie d'étirer ses jambes mais elle était collée à Murtagh, qui ronflait d'ailleurs. La demoiselle ne pouvait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Mais elle avait mal partout et une envie de pouvoir s'étendre. Cela devait être le seul défaut d'être avec quelqu'un, ne pas pouvoir s'étendre dans le lit. Morgane regarda Murtagh. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. S'il n'y avait pas eut la guerre. Elle devait s'en aller maintenant que Murtagh la laissait faire. Doucement elle l'embrassa sur la joue sans le réveiller, puis se leva. La dragonnière n'avait aucune envie de faire ça à Murtagh. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sur la pointe des pieds elle alla à l'armoire ou elle enfila des vêtements à Murtagh. Par chance il avait conservé les bottes de la demoiselle qui était en était usées mais à sa taille, elle les enfila. Puis s'attacha les cheveux. La jeune fille se nettoya ensuite le visage. Dans un sac de toile elle mit deux livres que Murtagh lui avait offert, et lui emprunta une bourse avec une somme assez conséquente. Depuis le début de la soirée de la veille elle avait préparé son départ, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cela serait aussi douloureux. S'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau elle prit une plume et un parchemin. D'une écriture fluide et agréable elle commença à écrire.

_« Murtagh, _

_Tu va certainement m'en vouloir. Non, je sais que tu va m'en vouloir. Et je puis t'assurer que je souffre autant que toi de ce départ, voir plus car je m'en veux alors que je n'ai même pas quitté la pièce. Mais je pense, je suis sûr que tu comprends, que je ne puis rester plus longtemps, l'enjeu est trop important. Je dois aller rejoindre les Varden, quand le moment sera venu je parlerais en ta faveur. Car moi, je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu n'es pas le monstre que tout le monde se borne à croire que tu es. Tu vaux mieux que ce que le roi fait de toi, je trouverais un moyen de te délivrer de ton serment. _

_Je te demande, je te supplie de me pardonner. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai, non, tu n'es pas un ami, tu es bien plus. Te qualifier d'amant pourtant serait honteux de ma part, car tu ne vaux pas que l'ont te traite comme tel, tu es au dessus de cela. Alors je dirais simplement que tu es celui m'as pris mon cœur. Et bien plus encore. Je n'ai aucun regrets sur ce qui c'est passé entre nous, cette soirée et cette nuit avec ont été magiques, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _

_Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, aucun objet de valeur, et pourtant je vais te prendre tellement en partant. De l'argent, de la nourriture, les deux livres que tu m'as offerts (donc ça je ne le vole pas) et ton cheval. J'en prendrais grand soin, sois en sûr. Et puis j'emprunte Zar'Roc, pour cela je sais que tu ne me pardonnera pas. Alors en dédommagement, accepte mon amour, et ma plus grande considération. Avec cela je te laisse une mèche de cheveux, c'est bien peu mais mon grand père me disait que c'était un signe d'amour, une vieille légende sans aucun doute, mais je veux y croire. _

_Mon cœur est à toi, mon âme aussi, mais ma raison me dicte de partir._

_A toi pour toujours._

_Morgane. »_

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme se perdant sur le papier. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche. Avec la dague que Murtagh laissait sur son bureau. Soigneusement elle coupa une mèche de cheveux, à un endroit où cela ne se verrait pas, bien entendu, avec un bout de ruban elle attacha la mèche et la glissa dans le papier. La douleur qu'elle ressentait en écrivant le nom du dragonnier sur le revers était indescriptible, son cœur se brisait, et le nœud dans sa gorge la fit retenir les larmes qui voulaient absolument couler.

Mais l'aube arrivait déjà, il lui fallait partir. Morgane prit Zar'Roc et l'attacha à sa ceinture, Murtagh aurait surement envie de la tuer, mais il lui fallait faire cela, comme un cadeau pour les Varden. Mais jamais elle ne dirait du mal de son bien aimé, elle ne voulait pas que son nom soit encore plus salit. Du repas de la veille elle prit les reste, dont quelques gâteaux. Puis elle mit une cape sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. En se dirigeant vers les écuries la demoiselle eut envie de faire demi tour, mais elle ne devait pas se retourner, cela serait trop dur.

Arrivé là où il y avait les chevaux Morgane prit celui du dragonnier et le brossa avant de le sceller, elle accrocha le sac à la selle et monta. Rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête elle fit partir la bête au pas pour commencer. Ce fut à cette allure qu'elle sortit de la ville. Voyant le blason de Murtagh sur la cape les soldat ne protestèrent pas quand elle passa. Puis sortit d'Urû-Baen Morgane partit au galop.

Murtagh s'étira en baillant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait de la nuit dernière. Alors qu'il se rendait en même temps compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Par prudence il tâta tout de même. Morgane devait être réveillée, et surement qu'elle se lavait. Murtagh sortit de son lit et enfila son pantalon de la veille. Il alla à la salle de bain. Personne. Le dragonnier vit la robe par terre, mais ne trouva pas son épée. Ce fut à ce moment que son regard fut attiré par la lettre posée sur son bureau. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il craignait ce qu'il allait lire. Prenant cette lettre au contenu tant redouté il la déplia, une mèche de cheveux en tomba, il la prit entre ses doigts et entreprit de commencer sa lecture pour comprendre. Les premières lignes confirmèrent ses craintes. Morgane était partit. Il continua néanmoins la lecture de cette lettre qu'il préférait lire d'un seul coup.

Une fois sa lecture terminé il froissa la lettre gardant la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il était tirailler entre jurer contre Morgane, ou s'attrister de ce départ qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Dans les deux cas c'était douloureux. Finalement la colère l'emporta. Voyant rouge car il venait de perdre, la femme qu'il aimait ET son épée il fit voler tout ce qui était sur le bureau avant d'abattre son poing sur le meuble qui trembla à peine. Kaelia avait donc choisit le mauvais moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle trouva son maitre comme elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, la servante comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Monseigneur ?

Se hasarda la petite voix fluette de la servante. Le dragonnier se retourna vivement ses yeux brillants d'une rage incontrôlé. Kaelia en eut froid dans le dos. La servante eut la lucidité de reculer alors que Murtagh se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il était tremblant, la rage le consumait.

- Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ?

Kaelia sentit sa gorge se serrer, Murtagh avait hurler, il ne lui criait jamais dessus, elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise, et d'être prise sur le fait. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait et qu'elle ne comprenait même pas la colère de son maitre. Souvent, la servante l'avait vue énervé, c'était toujours chaotique, et délicat, mais là cela semblait incontrôlable.

- C'est que d'habitude vous...

La fin de sa phrase ne fut pas, Murtagh lui avait déjà saisis les épaules pour la coller contre le mur. La jeune servante sentait les larmes perlés à ses yeux. Tremblante comme un petit animal sans défense, son regard terrifié fixant un Murtagh prêt à tout casser.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis de parler !

Une nouvelle fois il avait élevé la voix. Il avait crier. Sa main se leva. Elle était menaçante. Prête à s'abattre sur le visage de la Kaelia. Mais le regard cruel qu'avait Murtagh à cet instant croisa celui de la servante. Les larmes de la jeune femme lui rappelèrent les sanglots étouffés de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait serré contre elle alors qu'il était plein de sang, qu'une plaie béante avait ouvert son dos. Le même regard, emplis de peur et de détresse. Le regard que Morzan avait toujours aimé voir, celui que les gens avaient en voyant l'ancien dragonnier rouge.

Murtagh tituba en reculant. Il n'était pas Morzan. Il n'était pas son père. La vue même du sang le répugnait, bien sûr il le faisait couler, il n'avait pas le choix, mais plus il le faisait, plus il se haïssait. Il tourna le dos à Kaelia alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'en serait voulu s'il avait levé la main sur l'une des seules personne qui était gentille avec lui. Le dragonnier rouge avait besoin de solitude. Oui, être seul pour se calmer.

- Tu devrais sortir Kaelia... Prends une journée de repos... Tu seras quand même payé...

La jeune femme se remit de ses tremblements. La voix du dragonnier rouge était pleine d'amertume et de tristesse. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui. Elle sentait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, la colère était tombée, laissant place à d'autres émotions plus terribles. La servante ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ou du moins elle ne savait pas, mais ne voyant pas Morgane cela lui fut simple de comprendre.

- Je suis désolé Monseigneur... Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...

Murtagh soupira, c'était toujours ainsi, on voulait l'aider et il finissait toujours par se faire poignarder dans le dos. Mais Kaelia ne le trahirait pas, elle avait été là depuis ses débuts de dragonniers. Le jeune homme soupira.

- Tu sais que je déteste me plaindre et m'apitoyer, c'est tellement... Tellement...

Kaelia le regarda un petit moment alors qu'il appuyait ses mains contre le bureau. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que lorsqu'il ne se souvenait plus des mots à employer c'était qu'il n'était pas dans un bon état d'esprit.

- Humain ?

Le petit sourire que Kaelia afficha lorsque Murtagh se retourna lui fit comprendre qu'elle se jouait légèrement de lui pour le détendre. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le terme qu'il cherchait et qu'il voulait employé.

- Inutile... Je voulais dire inutile... Si tu veux vraiment savoir Morgane est partie rejoindre les Varden. Elle se fichait de moi. Une lettre c'est la seule chose qu'elle ai laissé.

La servante regarda autour d'elle, elle trouva la boule de papier par terre et en conclus qu'il s'agissait de la lettre en question. Kaelia alla la ramasser et la déplia. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la lire, mais elle se doutait de ce qu'elle contenait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur une mèche de cheveux noué par un petit ruban qui était tombée par terre. Il ne lui fallut pas réfléchir pour aller prendre cela aussi. Kaelia posa soigneusement le tout sur le bureau étirant le papier.

- Je ne sais pas lire, alors je ne sais pas ce qui est écrit. Mais je me doute assez de ce qui y figure. Vous savez Monseigneur, la Dame Morgane est une personne gentille et douce, même si vous vous disputiez souvent... La servante fit une pause cherchant ses mots. La jeune Dame est aussi une personne ayant un caractère fort, et ayant besoin de pouvoir bouger, vivre. Elle n'était pas faite pour rester enfermer. Nous sommes comme les oiseaux, nous avons besoin de liberté. Et puis vous vous seriez entre tuer si elle n'était pas partie. Je suis certaine qu'elle vous aime plus que vous le pensez. Vous auriez voulu que le roi la découvre et qu'il la mette sous serment ? Car c'est ce qui serait arrivé, les secrets ne restent pas longtemps, même quand on les enferme dans une chambre.

Faire entendre raison à Murtagh, surement une des chose les plus dur qu'il soit. L'homme effleura la mèche du bout des doigts, réfléchissant. Kaelia avait raison, il le savait, mais encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte. La servante ne bougeait pas, cherchant à savoir si sa petite tirade avait eut un quelconque effet sur son maitre.

- Tu as certainement raison, je ne souhaite à personne d'être un pion du roi. Mais je suis égoïste et j'aurais voulus qu'elle reste, pour moi. Mais au fond je sais qu'elle sera à sa place avec les Varden. Un sourire léger naquit sur ses lèvres. Et puis cet idiot d'Eragon l'appréciera certainement, il aime tout le monde celui-là. Le dragonnier regarda la mèche. Morgane parle d'une légende sur les mèches de cheveux, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Murtagh savait que les femmes aimaient les légendes, et que les gens du peuple aimaient s'en conter car il ne savait point lire. Il vit Kaelia mettre une main sous son menton l'air songeuse. La jeune femme cherchait la légende correspondant à cela, et finalement lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- C'est en effet une légende. Elle date d'il y plusieurs siècle avant les dragonniers. Kaelia réfléchit encore un peu avant de commencer. « Dilys, était une elfe, très belle, mais impétueuse et aventureuse, elle voulait découvrir le monde qui entourait la forêt des elfes. Alors elle s'enfuit. Sur la route elle rencontra Gabriel, un jeune paysan, plein de fougue et voulant devenir quelqu'un d'important. Dès qu'il vue cette jeune elfe il s'en éprit, d'un amour aveugle et passionné, il aurait tout fait pour elle alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. L'elfe ne resta pas insensible à cet amour, alors ils engagèrent une conversation très polie. Finalement Dilys décida de rester quelques jours chez le paysan et sa famille, car elle n'avait nul part où loger.

Mais, l'elfe avait besoin de sa liberté. Elle proposa à son aimé de venir avec elle, la suivre au travers des forêts et des montagnes. Gabriel, bien qu'amoureux ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa mère malade et son père se faisant de plus en plus vieux. Alors il fit son choix et resta auprès de sa famille. La séparation se faisant insupportable pour les deux amoureux Dilys eut l'idée de couper une de ses mèche de cheveux et de l'enfermer dans un médaillon qu'elle mit autour du cou de son amant, il fit de même pour elle, mais avec une bague. Finalement elle partit.

Les années passaient, et la passion de Dilys et de Gabriel ne s'éteignit jamais. L'homme c'était marié, mais un mariage de convenance, il eut des enfants et vécus sa vie. Dilys quant à elle rentra chez les elfes et raconta ses aventures aux enfants, devenant ainsi leur maitre. On dit que les deux amants restèrent liés, qu'ils avaient des visions de l'un et l'autre. Leur amour était pur, et jamais il n'avait été plus qu'une relation entre deux âmes, leurs corps ne s'étant jamais touchés. Puis, Gabriel perdit la vie, Dilys eut l'impression qu'on lui arracha le cœur, elle comprit, mais n'en souffla pas un mot. Puis bien des années après ce fut elle qui mourut. Leurs deux âmes, grâce aux mèches de cheveux, purent se réunir, et dans le ciel, pour toujours et à jamais, ils furent heureux ensemble.

Maintenant il est dit que deux personnes échangeant une partie une mèche de cheveux, reste lié l'une à l'autre tant que la mèche reste avec eux. Souvent les bagues sont des réceptacles pour cela, alors cela à été nommé la _Bague Sentimentale_.»

La Dame Morgane vous à fait le plus précieux des cadeaux Monseigneur.

Murtagh commençait à se rendre compte de la chose. Kaelia n'était pas une jeune fille instruite, elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire et n'avait jamais cultivé son esprit, elle n'en restait pas moins intelligente. Ce qui était normal pour une servante, mais elle avait une grande connaissance des légendes, et Murtagh appréciait cela. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Si Morgane était partit il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher, elle avait choisit. Mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi, et puis elle pensait à lui. Elle le lui avait prouvé. Il devait y croire.

- Kaelia, je te charge de trouver une chevalière pour que je puisse y mettre la mèche. Ainsi qu'un médaillon s'ouvrant, tu comprendra après.

Murtagh lui tendit une bourse, il devait sortir, le roi lui avait donner des instructions la veille et il devait y aller. Il tendit donc les pièces qui lui restait à Kaelia pour qu'elle aille satisfaire sa demande. La servante sortie sans un bruit alors que Murtagh se nettoyait le visage et enfilait une tenue propre.

Le soleil était en fin de course lorsque Morgane mit pied à terre, toute la journée elle avait été rongée par l'envie de faire demi-tour. Elle réussit à trouvé un petit ruisseau, pas très grand, ni très profond d'ailleurs, mais juste assez pour pouvoir faire boire son cheval. Elle lui retira sa selle et l'attacha à un arbre avec un licol qu'elle attacha soigneusement. S'approchant elle même de l'eau la jeune fille s'aspergea le visage et but une gorgée d'eau. Elle savait qu'il y avait une clairière à quelques mètres. Prenant ses sacs et laissant le cheval se revigorer elle se dirigea vers la dite clairière Zar'Roc pendant sur son côté. Une fois à destination Morgane déposa les sac au sol et attendit quelques secondes. Un nuage immense s'arrêta au dessus d'elle, le vent se fit plus fort. Un lourd battement d'ailes se faisait entendre. La jeune fille recula d'un pas protégeant ses yeux de la poussière venant la fouetter de plein fouet, le vent décoiffant ses cheveux qui pourtant étaient attachés. Quand tout cela eut cessé Morgane rouvrit les yeux pour trouver face à elle un magnifique dragon argentée, dont les deux yeux rouge rubis la fixaient. Les immenses ailes argent veinée de rouge se rabattirent, la bête renâcla amicalement faisant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Morgane sourit à son tour et tendit une main pour caresser le museau du dragon, la jeune fille sentit son esprit entrer en communication avec la dragonne, leurs esprits liés lui procura un doux sentiment de bien être et de plaisir.

_- Cela faisait un moment Moon, tu m'as manquée..._

La dragonne alla frotter son imposante tête sur le bras de Morgane, la dragonnière lui frotta le haut du crâne prenant garde à ne pas s'écorcher les doigts. La demoiselle sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, des larmes silencieuses, de joie et en même temps de tristesse. La dragonne regarda tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu avec sa dragonnière, sa discrétion fit que Morgane ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petite fille. Il s'en est passé des choses durant notre séparation._

Les deux liés s'éloignèrent doucement et d'un revers de manche Morgane essuya les sillons encore humides de ses joues. La dragonne s'éloigna doucement de sa dragonnière la regardant, heureuse de la retrouvé, mais sentant ce qui la tourmentait.

_- S'il t'aime vraiment, il ne t'en voudras pas. Et puis, si tu étais resté avec lui, tu aurais courus un grave danger._

Morgane acquiesça aux sages paroles de Red-Moon. Les dragons étaient connus pour leur sagesse, et leur grand esprit. La dragonne rouge/argentée ne faisait pas exception et sa dragonnière en était fière.

_- Tu as raison... Pour l'heure nous ne pouvons discuter plus longtemps malheureusement, ou tout du moins, nous ne pouvons rester ensemble. Dans une semaine au plus nous serons chez les Varden. Et là nous aurons tout le temps dont nous avons besoin._

La dragonne approuva sa dragonnière et après un dernier au revoir les deux se séparèrent. Morgane retourna auprès de son cheval. Et installa une couverture par terre pour pouvoir s'allonger et prendre du repos. Elle s'enroula dans une couverture avec Zar'Roc, de sorte à pouvoir se défendre si elle était attaquée. La dragonne quant à elle se posa dans un endroit caché de tous pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

Kaelia revint avec ce que lui avait demandé Murtagh tard le soir. Mais le dragonnier semblait l'attendre car il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour atteindre la servante qui venait à peine de franchir la porte. Surprise Kaelia eut d'abord peur de se faire réprimander de sa lenteur. Mais l'impatience de l'homme lui montrait qu'il voulait juste voir ce qu'elle avait ramené.

- Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai fais faire quelque chose de plus personnel pour vous.

Kaelia lui tendit une petite boite en bois sculpté. Murtagh la prit et la posa sur le bureau pour l'ouvrir. Il était tout excité de savoir ce que renfermait le coffret. Quand il l'ouvrit il eut un grand sourire. Le collier était en argent, dessus était gravé deux M entrelacés avec en leur centre un rubis, Murtagh le prit, la chainette en argent était longue, assez pour dissimulé le bijoux sous un vêtement, puis le retournant il vit que la servante avec fait mettre les armoiries de sa famille dessus, il ne pouvait être plus ravie. Reposa le médaillon il prit entre ses doigts la chevalière qui l'accompagnait, aussi simple que l'autre bijoux, en argent. Le haut, où les armoiries de sa famille était gravées, était bombé, il découvrit un fermoir discret, il eut juste à pousser un peu et le haut de la chevalière s'ouvrit. Murtagh prit la mèche de cheveux de Morgane et la glissa dedans. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était sincère, et maintenant il se sentait plus heureux que lorsqu'il avait découvert que la demoiselle était partit, il avait prit cela comme une trahison au départ, mais finalement, Kaelia avait raison, il devait la laisser partir. Il se tourna alors vers sa servante.

- Merci Kaelia. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Voili voilou pour vous =) en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu


	13. Chapitre Douxième

Bonjours à tous =)

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour votre soutient. Je vous met la suite que je n'avais pas pus poster pour cause de vacances, en espéant que cela va vous satisfaire ^^

* * *

Chapitre Douxième :

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Morgane voyageait. Et elle avait horriblement envie d'un bon lit, bien que sa situation n'était pas pire que quand elle avait été torturée. La dragonnière voyageait à un rythme régulier, prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour se reposer, et laisser son cheval faire de même. Murtagh lui en voudrait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Tornac. La demoiselle espérait arriver bientôt, et pouvoir parler rapidement à Eragon, le dragonnier l'intéressait, après tout, il portait le nom de son aïeul.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Morgane arriva à la frontière du Surda, elle ne c'était pas trompé il y avait un immense camp Varden, et elle avait réussi à contourner les camps empiriens, tout allait donc pour le mieux. La demoiselle mit pied à terre s'avançant prudemment vers le camp, sans pour autant se cacher, il fallait montrer qu'elle n'était aucunement nuisible. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que des lances la menace. La dragonnière garda son calme, jamais elle n'avait vécu ce genre de situation, mais un seul mot de travers et elle finissait tel un gruyère.

- Je suis Morgane Roncerouge. Je souhaite parler au dragonnier Eragon.

Il y eu quelques murmures, mais Morgane comprit que décliner son nom de famille était vain, les gens ne connaissait que le prénom du premier dragonnier. Un des hommes, un blond, un peu plus grand qu'elle mais plus petit que les autres, avec des yeux bleu/gris, et des allures d'elfe à moitié humain s'approcha d'elle. Morgane le toisa, elle n'arrivait pas à définir de quel race il faisait partit, peut être était-il un sang mêlé.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous lui parlez ? La pointe de son épée alla toucher le motif qui ornait la cape que Morgane portait. Les armoiries de la plus grande famille de parjure, tu es de mèche avec Murtagh !

Morgane soupira. Franchement, avait-elle l'air d'une idiote ? Car il la traitait comme tel. Aucun espion ne se serait montré avec les armoiries des parjures. Mais heureusement, la dragonnière pouvait prouver sa bonne foi grâce à Zar'Roc.

- Cela ne regarde point un petit soldat à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Sachez que je ne suis pas une idiote, et que je me suis simplement évadé de la capitale où j'étais enfermée. Et si j'étais une ennemie, croyez vous que j'aurais dérobé ceci. La dragonnière dégaina Zar'Roc, ce qui eut le don de faire reculer tous les soldats présents sauf le blondinet. Du calme Messieurs, je ne vous ferais rien, je suis venue me joindre aux Varden, mais avant je dois parler au dragonnier Eragon !

Le jeune homme semblait toujours se méfier, cependant il baissa légèrement son épée. Morgane ne le lâchait pas des yeux ayant elle aussi baisser Zar'Roc dont la pointe touchait maintenant le sol. Les deux se toisaient attendant de voir si l'autre réagissait. Mais rien ne se passait car aucun n'avait l'intention d'attaquer. Pour leur part les soldats restaient en retrait suivant la joute silencieuse de l'étrangère et de leur chef.

- Il vous est tout ouï, car il est devant vous. Rengainez votre épée, et je ferais de même avec la mienne. Morgane rangea Zar'Roc remettant sa cape par dessus. Bien, mes hommes vont s'occuper de votre cheval. Suivez moi, que nous allions discuter en privé.

Morgane laissa Tornac aux soldats prenant son sac avec elle. Tout aussi surprise qu'elle était de la jeunesse du dragonnier elle se méfia. Prête à se défendre si nécessaire, après tout cela était peut être un subterfuge. Son esprit tata cherchant celui de sa dragonne qu'elle trouva sans difficulté.

_- Moon ? Reste à l'écart pour le moment. Je t'appellerais en temps voulu. Sois prudente. _

La dragonnière entra dans la tente où l'autre l'invita. C'était assez sommaire comme lieu de vie, et il lui sembla que l'ordre n'était pas le fort de ce jouvenceau. La dragonnière dût faire extrêmement attention à ne pas marcher sur les livres, et les feuilles jonchant le sol. Eragon prit un tabouret qu'il mit en face de son lit et s'assit dessus.

- Je vous en pris asseyez vous Ma Demoiselle, le lit est plus confortable. Morgane s'assit posant son sac près d'elle regardant le dragonnier avec méfiance. Donc, vous vouliez me parlez ? Eragon défit son épée pour la poser plus loin, Morgane le trouva un peu idiot de faire cela sachant qu'elle était armée. Seul un dragonnier peut manier l'épée que vous portez, je n'ai donc rien à craindre...

Morgane le regarda alors qu'elle restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, elle c'était attendu à une personne plus mûr, de l'âge de Murtagh, ou voir un peu plus vieux encore. Et là elle avait à faire à un gamin qui semblait aimer prendre des risque.

- C'est donc vous le tueur d'ombre. Vous êtes bien jeune je trouve. Mais cela ne fait rien. Par contre vous êtes un imprudent, je pourrais vous pourfendre le cœur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je pourrais être une ennemie. Le dragonnier la regarda surpris. Heureusement pour vous, je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire. Et arrêter de parler de dragonniers, il peut aussi y avoir des dragonnière. La preuve se trouve devant vous... Je suis même certaine de pouvoir utiliser Zar'Roc, j'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez.

Eragon resta interdit face à cette déclaration, il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse y avoir des dragonniers en liberté. Maintenant il se posait un tas de question, cherchant par où il allait commencer. Peut être devait-il plutôt présenter Morgane à Nasuada et aux autres avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ou peut être pas. Il ne savait pas. Il devait vérifier la véracité de ce que cette demoiselle lui annonçait.

- Je... Montre moi ta main droite. Morgane lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut montrant sa marque. Eragon lui prit le poignet. Je n'en reviens pas ! Je pensais que Galbatorix avait le dernier œuf ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait éclos...

Morgane passa une main dans ses cheveux regardant Eragon. La demoiselle soupira, Murtagh avait au moins compris qu'elle était dragonnière bien avant lui. Le regard de la jeune fille fut lourd de sens et eut le don de refroidir Eragon dont les joues prirent une teinte rosés de gêne.

- Le roi à toujours sont dernier œuf. Je suis peut être plus jeune que toi, mais je maniais déjà l'épée lorsque tu jouais dans ton tas de foin.

Eragon ne se fâchait jamais, mais là il était vexé, les gens savaient toujours tout de lui, mais lui ne savait rien des autres. Et cette fille lui faisait réellement penser à Murtagh, elle employais le même ton cinglant. Morgane avait légèrement mentit, c'était Murtagh qui lui avait apprit le maniement de l'arme.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive tu sais, je ne te ferais rien, je veux juste comprendre. Le dragonnier regarda le plateau repas qu'on lui avait apporter, il alla le prendre et le posa près de Morgane. Tu dois avoir faim, tu peux manger pendant que je te pose des questions... Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Morgane regarda le plateau méfiante. Mais prit finalement un morceau de pain sur lequel elle mit un bout de fromage. Le repas n'était certes pas empoisonné puisque sa venue n'était pas prévue. Son ventre criant famine la dragonnière n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour finalement décréter qu'elle pouvait manger sans risque. D'un regard elle donna l'accord à Eragon pour qu'il puisse l'interroger.

- Donc tu es dragonnière depuis ton enfance... Comment as-tu réussis à te cacher aussi longtemps ?

Morgane regarda Eragon, c'était une question logique en même temps. La demoiselle avala le morceau de pain/fromage qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et essuya le coin de sa lèvre d'un revers de manche.

- Mon grand-Père était un dragonnier, seulement, durant la guerre il à perdu son dragon. Alors il s'est exilé, il à eut une fille une centaine d'années après, puis elle m'as eut. Quand mes parents sont morts, il m'as gardé. Et pour me protéger il m'as déguisé en garçon et à tissé des sorts autour de moi et ma dragonne. Il à toujours été doué pour les sorts de protections.

Alors comme cela Morgane était descendante des anciens dragonniers, un peu comme lui, sauf que lui c'était son père. Le dragonnier se demanda la prochaine question qu'il pouvait poser. Puis la couleur des yeux de Morgane le frappa pour la première fois, avant il n'y avait pas fais attention, trop occupé par autre chose.

- Tes yeux, pourquoi sont-ils ainsi ?

Tiens, il avait enfin remarqué. Remarque Morgane avait oublié que ses yeux étaient différents de ceux des autres, Murtagh lui avait fait oublier ses différences. Morgane cessa de penser à Murtagh, il lui manquait trop pour qu'elle y pense se faisant souffrir.

- Défaut de ma famille, rien d'important.

Eragon haussa un sourcil. Mais il sentait que Morgane ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet alors il n'insista pas, de tout façon cela ne devait pas être bien important.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouver à la capitale ?

Morgane termina le plateau et but une gorgée d'eau. C'était le passage le plus dur. Dans son esprit elle enferma tous les passages qu'Eragon – ou quelqu'un d'autre – pouvait tenter de lire s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle modifia légèrement l'histoire et la rendit cohérente dans ses pensées dans un premier temps avant de le dire à Eragon.

- Un jour j'ai retrouvé Murtagh dans les bois gravement blessé, avec des serviteurs nous l'avons amener chez moi – sans savoir de qui il s'agissait – nous l'avons soigné et nous nous sommes occupés de lui. Puis il à dû partir, quelques mois plus tard des soldats sont arrivés et ont attaqué ma demeure. Les serviteurs et mon grand père ont tout fait pour m'aider à m'enfuir. Morgane eut la gorge noué, c'était un souvenir douloureux, mais elle se reprit. Ils sont tous morts, et la demeure à brulée. Des soldats m'ont poursuivis, j'ai réussi à les semer quelques jours mais ils m'ont retrouvée. En entrant dans un village j'ai reconnu Murtagh – mais je ne savais qui il était- alors j'ai été vers lui. Mais malheureusement les soldats lui ont dit que le roi me voulait, alors c'est lui qui c'est occupé de me faire prisonnière. Je l'ai haïe. Morgane reprit son souffle, Eragon se retint de faire un geste pour la pousser à continuer en la rassurant. J'ai eu un entretient avec le roi, cela était effrayant, mais le dernier œuf n'as pas voulu éclore pour moi -normal j'étais déjà dragonnière- alors le roi ma condamnée à devenir esclave -je me suis moqué de lui- c'est Murtagh qui c'est occupé de moi. Honnêtement il à toujours été sympathique, bien qu'énervant et froid, il ne m'as pas fait de mal. Mais il me fallait fuir alors quand il eut baissé sa garde j'en ai profité pour partir en prenant son épée et son cheval avec moi. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être hors de lui. Morgane éclata en sanglots, bien que ce ne fut qu'une simple simulation. Même si Murtagh n'était pas désagréable mes jours au palais ont été horribles... Je suis tellement soulagée d'être arrivé ici...

Eragon posa ses mains sur celles de Morgane, d'un geste rassurant. La dragonnière s'en voulait de le manipuler, mais il fallait qu'il croit que Murtagh n'était rien pour elle, et qu'elle le voyait comme un ennemi même s'il avait été gentil. Eragon pressa doucement les mains de Morgane, attendrit.

- Maintenant tu es loin de tout cela, plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je te le promet.

Morgane leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes sur le dragonnier. On ne lui avait pas menti, Eragon était quelqu'un de gentil, et elle eu un léger pincement au cœur de lui mentir ainsi. Mais, après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Merci, tu es gentil. Je t'apprécie.

Et un petit compliment pour amadouer le jeune homme. Le genre chose qui marchait souvent. Eragon sourit en tout cas. Morgane se demandait ce qui allait advenir d'elle maintenant, car elle savait que même étant une dragonnière elle ne savait pas utiliser la magie, sauf pour protéger son esprit, et que cela pouvait s'avérer être une faiblesse durant un combat. Et comme d'harmonie avec elle Eragon reprit la parole.

- Merci. Mais dis moi, sais -tu utiliser la magie?

La dragonnière se demanda s'il avait lu ses pensées ou si c'était tout simplement une coïncidence. Pourtant Morgane finit par se dire que cela ne pouvait être que le hasard, sinon le dragonnier blond n'aurait pas posé la question.

- En réalité non, je sais simplement manier une épée.

Eragon sembla réfléchir, mais il fut interrompu par le fait qu'on entrait dans sa tente. Deux femmes entrèrent, une avait la peau sombre et portait des vêtements semblants assez riches, peut être un peu trop pour un camp, alors que la seconde était vêtu d'une simple tunique verte assortie à son pantalon, seul ses bottes étaient noir, ses oreilles pointues trahissaient le fait qu'elle soit une elfe. La dragonnière imita Eragon lorsque celui-ci se leva pour saluer les deux Dames, Morgane ne souffla pas un mot, mais se sentit fixée avec trop d'intensité, cela devait être dût au fait qu'elles étaient deux à la regarder. La femme à la peau sombre regarda Eragon dubitativement. Le dragonnier crut bon de prendre la parole.

- Morgane, je te présente Nasuada chef des Varden, et Arya ambassadrice des elfes. Nasuada, Arya je vous présente Morgane Roncerouge, une dragonnière.

Morgane capta cette fois le regard de l'elfe. Il trahissait ses émotions, l'incompréhension, puis la surprise, finalement elle se ferma sans dire un mot alors que Nasuada s'approchait de la petite brune. La dragonnière était assez impressionné, et timide comme le montrait son regard fixant ses chaussures, et sa main qui jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Une dragonnière ? J'ai du mal à y croire... Vêtue comme tu l'es, comment ne pas douter que tu sois de l'empire ? Envoyer une jeune fille aux beaux yeux serait tout à fait une stratégie du roi.

Morgane se sentit blessée de cette réflexion, et répondre lui était réellement tentant, son regard froid tombant sur celle qui dirigeait les Varden. Morgane allait ouvrir la bouche mais Arya s'avança pour prendre son bras gauche et le retourner la surpris, elle ne l'avait pas venu venir. L'elfe effleura le tatouage du bout des doigts.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit avec le roi. Ou alors, cela serait une trahison envers son ancêtre. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes, que c'était faux, que cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé.

Morgane sut qu'Arya avait compris qui elle était. La dragonnière avait pensé que toutes les légendes avaient finit par faire disparaître les croyances. Mais apparemment cela n'était pas le cas, peut être que certains étaient encore au courant.

- De quoi parle tu ?

Morgane ne voulait pas réellement qu'Eragon sache, mais il le fallait bien. Et sans doute que cela renforcerait sa crédibilité auprès des Varden, cela serait une bonne chose, un bon appuie du moins. Nasuada semblait au même point qu'Eragon ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'ambassadrice Elfique.

- C'est une histoire qui remonte à longtemps, très longtemps, avant ma naissance. Après sa gloire pour avoir aidé à stopper la guerre entre Dragon et Elfe, Eragon et Bid'Daum – son dragon – disparurent, personne ne sut pourquoi ni où. Certains disaient que c'est parce qu'ils étaient fatigués, d'autre car Eragon était amoureux d'une jeune elfe et qu'il ne voulait plus que l'on s'occupa de lui. Personnes n'ai jamais tombé d'accord. Certains croyaient qu'Eragon avait des descendants, et que pour les reconnaître il suffisait de regarder leurs yeux, rouge et argent -comme ceux du premier dragonnier- et qu'un tatouage représentant un dragon apparaissait sur leur poignet gauche dès la naissance mais qu'il devenait de plus en plus foncé avec le temps. Et je puis assuré que cette jeune fille est la descendante d'Eragon, son nom de famille le confirme.

Morgane ne savait pas réellement quoi dire, elle savait d'où elle venait, qui elle était, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui était advenu de son ancêtre. Et Arya ne l'avait pas vraiment éclairée sur ce point, mais ce n'était pas le soucis majeur de la dragonnière.

- Est-ce vrai ?

La voix de Nasuada c'était clairement élevée aux oreilles de Morgane qui savait que cette question lui était directement adressée. La demoiselle regarda la femme à la peau brune, confuse et gênée.

- Oui. Mais je ne souhaite pas que l'on me juge pour ce qu'était mes ancêtres, mais pour ce que je suis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas utiliser la magie. Je pense que mon ascendance n'as aucune importance, je suis comme Eragon. Morgane réalisa ses paroles et secoua légèrement la tête. Je veux dire le Eragon de maintenant.

Les autres la regardèrent. Nasuada semblait s'être légèrement attendrit, et Eragon affichait une expression encore surprise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la parole.

- Si vous le permettez Nasuada, et toi aussi Arya, j'aimerais apprendre la magie à Morgane. Je suis prêt pour cela.

Nasuada regarda Arya, c'était elle la plus apte à juger des compétences d'Eragon. L'elfe considéra la proposition du dragonnier qui la regardait avec son regard innocent et charmeur, celui qu'il aimait lui lancer quand il voulais la charmer.

- Pour débuter je pense qu'Eragon sera un bon professeur. Nous n'aurons qu'à aviser ensuite. Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, Arya regarda Morgane. Je crois que nous aimerions tous rencontrer ton dragon.

Morgane savait que ce moment allait arriver. Sans un mot de plus, car cela était inutile, elle sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers un endroit assez dégagez que lui indiqua Eragon. Dans sa tête elle sentait que sa dragonne commençait à s'impatienter. Quand ils furent arrivés au dit endroit Morgane parla à sa dragonne. Des Varden les entouraient déjà protégeant leur chef et leur dragonnier.

_- Tu peux venir Moon..._

La dragonne ne se fit pas prier. Elle qui volait depuis l'arriver l'arriver de sa dragonnière s'impatientant. La dragonne n'avait jamais réellement approché d'humains, sa dragonnière et le grand père de celle-ci mis à part. Aussi elle était prudente, surtout que lorsqu'elle commença sa descente des armes étaient pointées sur elle, mais sa dragonnière lui souffla des paroles rassurantes. Pourtant des que ses ailes furent replié la dragonne montra les crocs au petits humains. Elle vit sa petite humaine s'avancer.

- Demandez leur de baissez leurs armes. Elle est sauvage. Morgane c'était adressée à Nasuada qui hésita avant de donner le dit ordre. Voici ma dragonne, Red-Moon.

Arya s'avança. Morgane la regarda. Comme la dragonne ne semblait pas craindre l'elfe la dragonnière laissa faire. Elle compris qu'une conversation s'engageait entre les deux. Moon répondait en réalité aux questions d'Arya qui ressemblait fort à celles d'Eragon. Bien entendu Morgane avait entretenu sa dragonne de son demi mensonge à Eragon, donc celle-ci ne changea pas la version de la jeune fille. Quand les deux eurent terminé ce fut Eragon qui s'adressa à la dragonne pour faire connaissance. Comme la dragonne du dragonnier était partie chasser il fut décidé qu'on lui présenterait Red-Moon à son retour. Finalement il fut on décida que Morgane aurait une tente pour elle près de celle d'Eragon, et que celle-ci serait dans un premier temps surveillée par des soldats. Après cela Morgane fut présenté au reste des Varden, et Eragon se fit un plaisir de la présenté à Roran, ainsi qu'à Katrina. Et c'est ainsi qu'on laissa Morgane rejoindre sa tente pour se reposer, car le lendemain son entrainement commençait, et c'était assez chargé, Roran allait lui apprendre à manier des armes lourdes, Eragon lui apprendrait la magie, et Arya l'entrainerait avec des armes légères, tels que les dagues.

* * *

Et voila, prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible maintenant que je suis revenue ^^


End file.
